Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras
by snape white
Summary: traducción Un diario escrito por vuestro profesor favorito, Severus Snape. Potter va a venir a Hogwarts, espero que esté preparado. Mientras tenga café y pueda mosquear a McGonagall, sobreviviré. reposición
1. Potty viene a Hogwarts

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Este fic es una traducción del original en inglés escrito por The Morrigan Tree. Los 7 primeros capítulos ya los había traducido Wizz, pero debido a problemas de tiempo me ha pasado el relevo y yo continuaré con la traducción. Como me parecía absurdo empezar a subir sólo desde el 8, le sugerí a Wizz que me dejara subir sus capítulos también en mi cuenta. Lamentablemente fanfiction no deja tener el mismo fic subido dos veces, así que ella lo ha borrado de su cuenta.

Digo todo esto para que tengáis en cuenta que el mérito de los 7 primeros capítulos es de Wizz y no mío, si bien he hecho de beta (con su consentimiento) teniendo en cuenta los cambios que la propia The Morrigan Tree había hecho en su fic (que los ha hecho), por eso, a los que ya los habías leído que no os extrañe que haya habido cambios.

Otra cosa más y ya os dejo: las notas de la autora se colocarán como (N.A.), los de Wizz que hizo en su momento como (N.T.) y los que yo añada, como (Sw).

* * *

_Las quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras  
_  
Por The Morrigan Tree

N.T: Lo siento si la traducción no es exacta, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido... siempre puedes leerlo en inglés si prefieres.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece! 

**Mataré a esa pequeña sabandija**.

¡Adivina qué! Magníficas noticias: Harry Potter va a venir a Hogwarts. ¡Voy a hacer que su vida sea un INFIERNO! Incluso he preparado mi discurso de bienvenida

- Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos aireos de varita.

(Portazo. Auto-nota mental: Asegurarse de llevar la capa que es tres tallas mayor para que se arrastre detrás de mí. Mirar amenazadoramente a todo el mundo, pero especialmente a Potter.)

- No espero que muchos de vosotros apreciéis el sutil arte de preparar pociones. Pero para esos pocos elegidos.

(Mirar a Malfoy. Compartir con él una sonrisa de desprecio dirigida a Potter)

- Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener..."

(Pausa dramática. Envolverse con la capa)

-la muerte.

(Asegurarse de que Potter se meta en problemas)

- Ahhh.

(Súper sonrisa de desprecio. La que he estado practicando delante del espejo)

- Señor Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad.

(Risa disimulada de Malfoy)

-¡Es usted un miserable e insolente cabezota que no escucha en mis clases!

(Alcanzarlo por encina del escritorio y estrangularlo, no sin antes haberle quitado quinientos puntos a Gryffindor)

De acuerdo. Tal vez necesite trabajar en ello, aunque es posible que McGonagall me quemara vivo si me pillara matando estudiantes, pero valdría la pena. Ahora estoy planificando algunas lecciones. Los de segundo pueden hervir ojos de rana, una bonita manera de comenzar el año; los de tercer año pueden hacer una poción crece-cuernos y los de cuarto año pueden poner en conserva hígado de dragón. Adoro mi vida; bueno, adoro mi brillante imaginación, mi vida es un fracaso absoluto. Tal vez tendría que escribir un libro.

"Lo fracasada que es mi vida" Por Severus Snape.

Todo el mundo lo compraría sólo para reírse de mí. Me siento tan poco querido. Me sentiré mejor después de torturar a Potter. Jajaja jaja ja jajaja.

Voy a ir a practicar mi risa súper-malvada.

**Cuarto de baño**

Dumbledore me ha obligado a sentarme al lado de Quirrell en la cena. Todavía estoy intentando quitarme el olor a cebolla de la capa. Ese hombre es realmente repugnante; su mascota, una iguana, se llama Erwin o algo así y durante el plato principal no ha parado de hablarnos de ella y de su habilidad recogiendo palitos . Tal vez Quirrel debería escribir un libro.

¡Mi iguana (que se llama Erwin) y yo! Por Quirrel huelo-a-cebolla

En realidad no creo que lo pille. ¡Maldición! Acabo de embadurnar mi capa con lejía. Se volverá gris y el gris no me sienta bien. Me gusta el negro y solo el negro. Nunca puedes parecer demasiado alegre con él. Potter (Ahahahahaha!) ha sido seleccionado para Gryffindor. Una parte de mí quería que hubiese sido seleccionado en Slytherin, tan solo para mortificarlo, pero entonces no podría quitarle cientos de puntos a él y a todos sus amiguitos. Ha hecho migas con Weasley. ¡Los cogeré a todos! Esos Fred y George, me vengaré por lo del año pasado.

Espero que este año pase rápido, y que Quirrell no insista en sentarse a mi lado en la cena.

* * *

NT¿Que piensas? Por favor review!

Sw: iré subiéndolos poco a poco, no tardaré mucho, lo prometo!


	2. Calamar por un tubo

¡Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo. Nuevamente recuerdo que es una traducción del original en inglés de The Morrigan Three, que los 7 primeros capítulos (incluído éste) los tradujo en su momento Wizz y que yo, (SW) me limito a hacer de beta y a corregir cosas de acuerdo con la nueva versión de la autora.

De hecho, este capítulo en inglés ahora mismo es más corto... pero como Wizz ya había subido en español la parte que ya no existe en inglés, he decidido respetarla.

Y nada más.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Solo en la sala de profesores bebiendo café**

No preguntes por qué estoy levantado y bebiendo café solo a las cinco de la madrugada. Es ese condenado calamar del lago. No se que hace ahí abajo, y francamente no quiero saberlo, pero hace un ruido de mil demonios por la noche. Un elfo domestico acaba de entrar, me ha echado un vistazo y ha salido corriendo otra vez. No estoy de humor para bromas; un calamar gigante ha interrumpido mi sueño de belleza (SW: jejeje, eso que hacen las pijas para no levantarse con ojeras al día siguiente) y ahora estoy sentado en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué -te oigo gritar- está ese imbécil sentado en la oscuridad¿Es que nunca ha oído hablar de los interruptores? Bien sí, sí que he oído algo al respecto. Pero Dumbledore no cree que sea apropiado que Nosotros tengamos luces de calidad y Ellos velas. Le sugerí que simplemente instalase lámparas por todo el colegio, pero esa mocosa de Granger pasó a nuestro lado diciendo en voz alta a Potter y Weasley.

-Oh. ¿No te lo había dicho? Ningún aparato eléctrico funciona en los alrededores de Hogwarts. Lo he leído en Historia de Hogwarts.

¿Historia de qué? Supongo que estaba hablando de un libro, incluso Dumbledore parecía un poco sorprendido de que alguien hubiera leído esa tontería, aparte de él mismo, por supuesto.

Volviendo al asunto de la iluminación. Es una lata que tengamos que usar velas. La cera se esparce por todas partes y como mi pelo es tan largo y lustroso a veces se me incendia cuando me inclino por encima del escritorio para mofarme de alguien. Eso fue lo que me pasó a finales del año pasado mientras daba clase a un montón de Hufflepuffs de primero. Me las apañé para esconder mi cabeza en llamas agarrando la papelera y corriendo hasta mi habitación con ella sobre la cabeza. Creó que nadie se dio c...

¿A quien estoy engañando¡No darse cuenta¿Como puede alguien no fijarse en que el profesor mas afortunado de todo el colegio pasa corriendo a su lado con la cabeza metida en una papelera y acelerando para llegar a la privacidad de sus habitaciones?

Por suerte eso pasó en el último día del curso así que mi cabello consiguió volver a su longitud normal. McGonagall no podía parar de reír (sé que es difícil imaginarla riendo, pero sigue adelante), rompí el asa de mi taza favorita de café mientras me enfrentaba a ella, pero me vengué al pasar por delante de su clase y ver esos repugnantes sombreros escoceses suyos encima del escritorio. Cómo acabaron volando por la ventana y hundiéndose en el lago, nadie lo sabe. Espero que ese condenado calamar se atragante.

Toda esta charla sobre café me ha hecho reflexionar sobre las bebidas que toma la gente en las comidas. Al parecer, si no te gusta el zumo de calabaza eres un poco estirado¿no? Desprecio esa bebida, así que me las apaño para meter furtivamente un frasco de café y beberlo por debajo de la mesa. Acaban de dar las seis, McGonagall vendrá caminando a pasos largos como si fuera la dueña del lugar en pocos minutos y me dedicará esa sonrisa tirante que dice:

"Pobrecito¿ese detestable calamar te ha despertado otra vez?"

Y sentiré que la estoy dando algo con lo que alimentarse y veré lo mucho que le gusta que lo haga. Espero que se haya dado cuenta de cuantas arrugas tiene, necesita un sueño de belleza de verdad; con unos diez años bastará. La gente piensa que estoy estresado; deberían verla a ella.

Mejor me atiborro de cafeína antes de que llegue McGonagall, soy incapaz de soportarla a estas horas de la mañana. Eso me recuerda que necesito algunos granos de café más para la cafetera personal de mi estudio...

**En el estudio bebiendo café**

Maldición. Me han pillado con las manos en la masa. Estaba intentando robar algo de café de manera inocente cuando McGonagall ha entrado tan fresca, con esa sonrisa suya. No podía apartar los ojos de la enorme arruga que va desde su oreja derecha hasta la otra atravesando toda la cara.

-El café no es nada bueno para tu salud, Severus.- (¡Sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa!)

-No sé a qué te refieres, Minerva.- (Mirada mañanera de "no puedo dejar de observar esa arruga")

-¿Entonces por qué escondes tres jarras de Kenco entre las túnicas?- (¡¡¡SONRISA¡¡¡¡ARRUGA!!!!)

-Las mantengo a salvo. (SW: a partir de aquí ya no existe en inglés)

¡Qué respuesta tan estúpida¡A salvo¿De qué¿Del terrible ladrón de café? Oh nooooo¡Va a venir a por todos nosotros¡Corre¡Corre si quieres que tu café siga con vida! Lo siento, por un momento me excitado un poco. Maldición, me acabo de verter el estúpido café por encima, riéndome de mi propio chiste. Dios, soy deprimente.

Mejor voy y cojo otra taza. Ya te contaré qué tal el desayuno cuando se acabe¡Quirrell debería alejarse de mí! Es una advertencia. No le gustaría experimentar mi ira matutina.

**8:30am**

Quirrell se ha sentado a mi lado en el desayuno. No te molestes en reír, no es ni remotamente divertido. Quirrell ha comenzado a escribir un libro.

'¡Mi Iguana, Erwin, y yo! Por el Profesor Quirrell'

Te lo dije. Debería empezar a enseñar Adivinación; tengo el poder del ojo interior. Excepto lo de Quirrell-huelo-a-cebolla es perfecto. De todos modos aun huele, no, perdón, APESTA a cebolla. Te juro que le voy a arrancar ese turbante y atarlo fuertemente al culo de su iguana, así se verá que tiene la cabeza con forma de judia. También he notado que es entrometido como él solo, pero si quiero beber café debajo de la mesa, él no me lo va a impedir.

McGonagall me ha parado mientras iba a la sala de profesores para robar más café aprovechando que estaba vacía.

-¿Has visto mi sombrero escocés?

-No, Minerva. (¡Ahógate, Calamar Gigante, ahógate!)

-Bien, si lo ves, desvuélvemelo.

Si. Lo devolveré, de vuelta a la basura de donde lo sacaste.

---------

Gracias otra vez por los reviews!

_Kenco: marca de café tipo Nescafé _


	3. Quirrell me persigue

¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo traducido por Wizz y revisado por mí. Nuevamente, Na es Nota del Autor, NT nota de la traducción (Wizz) y SW son notas mías.

¡Ciao!

* * *

**El Gran Comedor  
**  
Odio este techo encantado. De hecho esta nevando y como no tenemos techo está nevando en el comedor. En realidad no cae sobre nosotros pero es condenadamente molesto de todas formas. Supongo que es culpa de Dumbledore, o de los estúpidos y viejos imbéciles que fueron Directores antes que él, o de los estúpidos que construyeron este edificio. Maldigo a toda la gente que estuvo aquí antes que yo y tuvieron más autoridad. Es su culpa y ahora estoy sufriendo por ello.

Todo el mundo esta en clase, pero tengo tiempo libre y creo que lo dedicaré a corregir algunos trabajos, poniendo terribles notas y asustando a elfos domésticos mientras limpian. Pero adivina que, Quirrell tiene también tiempo libre y en estos momentos está corriendo por el castillo intentando encontrarme. Ahora me estoy escondiendo y ya sé que yo no me escondo de nadie, pero Quirrell quiere leerme el libro sobre Erwin. Juro que si oigo una palabra mas acerca esa condenada iguana y su habilidad atrapando palos, iré a por el sombrero de McGonagall.

Se ha comprado un nuevo sombrero, para ser preciso CINCO sombreros escoceses. Uno incluso tiene pequeñas borlas. Me enseñó una sonrisa triunfal mientras se pavoneaba con ese maldito sombrero puesto en su cabeza. Creí que nadie podría pavonearse más triunfalmente que yo, pero ahora tengo un rival.

Mierda. Quirrell está asomando la cabeza por la puerta; espero que no me vea. ¡Por favor, haz que no me vea, por favor! Me ha visto.

-¡Oh, Severus!

Te juro que dijo eso y lo dijo justo como estas pensando. No seas tan desagradable.

-¡No sabia que estarías aquí!

Claro que no lo sabias. Me caes mal.

-¿Quieres leer mi libro?

No. Apestoso antipático.

-No puedo imaginar algo que me apetezca más, pero desafortunadamente tengo que corregir algunos trabajos.- (Yo acercándome desesperadamente a la puerta en ese momento.)

-¿Pero no puedes hacerlo mas tarde? Esto es muy importante.

(Importante mi culo.)

-No puedo. Tengo que hacerlo ahora, o Minerva me arrancará la cabeza.- (Ahora estoy haciendo referencias violentas sobre guillotinas, aun acercándome a la puerta.)

-Pero... pero...- (Su labio inferior está empezando a temblar. Me encanta conseguir que la gente llore, pero ver a un hombre hecho y derecho llorando da un poco de miedo.)

-Oh, bien. Nunca se sabe. ¡Adiós!

En estos momentos estoy corriendo por los pasillos asegurándome de que Quirrell no me sigue.

**¡A salvo¡Por fin!**

Me aburro. Voy a quemar algo de planta Grangler. No, no voy a quemar Granger, por mucho que me gustase hacerlo. Y a Potter, especialmente a Potter. Y a Weasley. Y a McGonagall. Y a Dumbledore. Y a Quirrell. Junto a su iguana. Y a ese maldito libro. La Grangler es una planta muy toxica que huele mal cuando se quema. Voy a apestar el castillo y culpar a otro. Todavía no he decidido a quién culpar. ¿A McGonagall? Es suficientemente estúpida y vieja para hacer algo así. Espera¿estoy diciendo que soy estúpido por hacer yo mismo esto? Bueno, no voy a molestarme. Tal vez debería corregir algunos trabajos. Poner F a montones de Gryffindor convierte la jornada en un día redondo. Acompañado siempre con cinco tazas de café negro con tres terrones de azúcar, asegúrate de recordarlo.

**Estudio**

He acabado de corregir. Te digo algunas notas:

Granger: B- (Es la nota mas baja que podía ponerle sin parecer mezquino. Odio a los Gryffindor inteligentes, por encima de cualquier otra gente inteligente.)

Weasley: F+

Potter: F- (¡Ja ja ja!)

Longbottom: U (Y este ha sido uno de sus mejores trabajos. Normalmente los lanzo a la papera sin mirarlos y me ahorro tiempo.)

Malfoy: A (Sólo para molestar a Potter.)

Crabbe: B+ (Sólo para molestar a Potter aun más.)

Goyle: B (Una de las personas mas idiotas a las que he tenido la desgracia de enseñar. Por lo tanto a Potter realmente le molestará ver que alguien con el ingenio de un saco de arena puede hacerlo mejor que él.)

¿O estoy sólo siendo rencoroso y molesto? Sip, y me encanta. Mejor voy a comer, con suerte Quirrell no estará, voy a asomar mi cabeza por la puerta antes sólo por si acaso.

**En la mesa de profesores- actualmente mirando a un cuenco con una masa blanda, espesa y triturada que parece, bien, gachas**. (N.T: La gracia de la frase es que en ingles hay un juego de palabras basado en la semejanza en como se escriben y que sería: "a bowl of mushed up mushy mush that looks like, well, mush.")

A veces me pregunto si los elfos domésticos me están castigando por ser antipático con ellos. Yo no tuve la culpa si la otra noche le di una patada a un pequeño imbécil de ojos pantanosos que le envió escaleras abajo¿Cómo podía haber sabido que estaba ahí? Estaba demasiado ocupado, mirando fijamente mi impresionante reflejo en el espejo mientras hacia una ligera sonrisa de desprecio malvada. ¿Cómo podía yo saber que el maldito elfo estaba limpiando el polvo? Que te juegas a que toda mi comida ha sido envenenada. Tal vez debería quejarme a Dumbledore. O no.

Por cierto, Quirrell no esta aquí. ¿Y si fuera a Hogsmeade para comprar algo de comer?. Creo que en realidad debería, esta comida es realmente poco atractiva. Asquerosa, triturada y llena de grumos. Justamente como me gusta, tal vez no.

Acaba de ocurrírseme otra cosa mientras escrutaba el comedor de una manera ligeramente amenazadora. Potter parece muy nervioso, esta leyendo El Profeta y sigue mirando alrededor para ver si alguien se ha dado cuenta de ello. Bien ¡Ja! Te estoy observando y averiguaré que te traes entre manos, tarde o temprano, más bien temprano, de acuerdo, pero te castigaré por lo que sea que estás haciendo antes de que acabe el día. Esto no es una amenaza, bien, en realidad si que lo es, pero es también una promesa.

Esto me recuerda que tengo que acabar las pociones para la protección de la piedra filosofal. Dumbledore quiere que haga una para atravesar el fuego negro, otra para atravesar el fuego púrpura, algo de vino de ortiga y finalmente algo de veneno. Pregunté a Dumbledore por qué no llenarlas todas de veneno, eso frenaría a cualquiera que lo intentase¿no? Tal vez ponga veneno en todas ellas igualmente sólo para mortificar a la gente y hacerme sentir mejor.

Mejor me voy y empiezo; puede que me lleve tiempo escribir un pequeño poema que acompañe a las botellas. Ni siquiera esa idiota de Granger podría descifrarlo, cómo si tuviera alguna oportunidad.

Oh, no. Quirrell acaba de entrar; si me doy suficiente prisa puedo salir por la puerta lateral antes de que me vea. ¿Seré tan bueno?.

**Las cocinas**.

Por suerte los elfos no están intentando matarme, de hecho han sido muy útiles y en estos momentos están haciéndome algo de comer a) comestible y b) lejos de Quirrell. El rosbif suena muy apetitoso, tarta de mermelada de postre y una taza de café. Estoy intentando localizar al elfo que tiré por las escaleras para pedirle perdón de la manera menos desagradable posible. Lo cual es muy difícil para mi, siempre que veo a alguien que no me gusta (casi todo el mundo), arrastro la capa detrás de mí, les sonrío con desprecio y normalmente acabo reprendiéndoles por algo. Normalmente no es culpa suya. ¿Que? Por supuesto que es su maldita culpa, no deberían haber sido puestos en este planeta específicamente para molestarme y estar en mi camino. Si no les gusta que me queje, deberían largarse y no darme oportunidades de quejarme, pero entonces les llamaría cobardes así que realmente nunca se librarían. Uh, oh. Acabo de ver al elfo y no parece estar muy contento conmigo. Si hubiera alguna ventana en esta madriguera estaría observando indiferentemente desde fuera, pero afortunadamente no hay.

¡Espera! Hay una marca en el techo, la cual estoy mirando en estos momentos con todas mis fuerzas. No te mofes hagas lo que hagas, no te mofes. ¡Genial, solo tienes que mofarte a ti mismo diciéndote que no te mofes! Este elfo probablemente me atacara por mofarme de él¿porque no puedo guardarme mis mofas para mi mismo? Acabo de darme cuenta, tengo miedo de un ser de ojos pantanosos, con orejas grandes y vestido con ropa de té, un elfo. Soy poderoso, soy genial, vamos a patear algunos culos.

**Con un considerable dolor en mi habitación**.

¿Has tenido alguna vez rosbif por toda tu cara? Bien, ahora puedo decirte que es puñeteramente doloroso. Iba a 'pedir perdón' (en el modo intentando-no- mofarse) al elfo y ese pequeño desaliñado que llevaba mi rosbif lo tiró todo en mi cara. Ahora estoy intentando limpiar la salsa de mi túnica negra. Ya puedo ver la cara de McGonagall cuando me vea paseando con una mancha enorme en mi ropa.

-Severus, tienes la ropa manchada.

-Es la moda, Minerva. Deberías probarlo.

Déjame ayudarte con tu aspecto¿rosbif o pudin de Yorkshire? Con ambos se obtienen resultados brillantes. Necesito ropa limpia y una tirita para mi dedo quemado. Es también el dedo que uso para tomar café¿como se supone que beberé café sin el dedo para sostener la taza¿Con una pajita? Intentare encontrar una...

**Aún con dolor, en mi habitación**.

Acabo de volver, no he encontrado la pajita, pero encontré un galeón debajo de la estatua de Boris y vi a una alumna de segundo año hundiéndose en el escalón que se desvanece. Casi pierdo mi frialdad y me río de ella, pero recobré mi pose de desprecio antes de deslizarme por el pasillo, asustando alumnos a mi paso. Espero que aún este allí, a menos que sus 'amigos' se las apañen para sacarla. Espero que no. No quiero ser el único que está sufriendo. Por cierto, he empezado a escribir un libro; se titula 'Yo y mi fracasada vida.' Por el Profesor Snape. Aquí está la primera línea: Mi vida es una mierda. Mi único 'amigo' esta obsesionado con su iguana, hay una vieja con demasiados sombreros escoceses que me sonríe todo el rato de manera compasiva y ahora Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts y aún no he podido matarle.

¿Qué te parece? Es mi vida resumida en menos de cincuenta palabras, apuesto a que no hay mucha gente que pueda hacerlo.

* * *

Por favor, envía un review, es agradable escuchar que a la gente le gusta mi diario. ¡Adiós! 

N.T: Sobre las notas:

U- un 0

F- suspenso muy bajo

E- suspenso

D- Suficiente, Aprobado

C- Bien

B- Notable

A- Excelente

A- Matrícula, un 10.


	4. Halloween

¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo traducido por Wizz. De nuevo: NA-Nota de la autora, NT-nota de la traductora (Wizz), SW-Nota de Snape white (yo)

¡A leer!

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo cuatro: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las mazmorras_

**Acabo de terminar mi recorrido por el pasillo mientras miro malvadamente a todos los que me miran.**

Es Halloween. He oído por casualidad a unos alumnos de primer año discutir si bailaré alrededor de un caldero a medianoche. Ya les daré yo baile. Poco podían saber que estaba escondiéndome de Quirrell detrás de la estatua de Boris el Despistado del tercer piso. No habían ni terminado de chillar con pánico cuando salí de detrás de la estatua y les informé fríamente de que danzar alrededor de calderos en mitad de la noche no era mi estilo pero que quitar muchos puntos de Gryffindor si lo era. Se lo demostré quitando veinte puntos a Gryffindor, a cada uno.

Mas tarde fui perseguido por una violenta vieja bolsa llena de arrugas, McGonagall, que exigía saber la razón por la cual sesenta puntos acababan de ser extraídos de su casa.

-Estaba de buen humor.- Desaparecí por el pasillo dejándola jadeando como un pez ahogándose. Ja. Es agradable ver que no he perdido mi encanto con las damas. Acabo de llamar a McGonagall dama. Voy a descansar.

**Sentado en el comedor, solo, sintiéndome no deseado.**

Mi dedo continúa con una tirita debido al incidente con el elfo doméstico y no puedo beber café porque la taza está demasiado caliente para sostenerla con tres dedos. Probando leche de larga duración en este momento. Me pregunto quién inventó esta basura. Odio a las vacas.

¿Y a qué viene todo eso de la larga duración? Hubiera muerto al instante de probarla si no fuera inmune al veneno. ¿Hora de un flash back?

Hace muchos, muchos años... ¡Espera¡No soy tan viejo¿No?

Estaba en quinto. Era un martes por la tarde, y acababa de preparar una poción quita-verrugas. No era para mí, debo añadir. Pero de todos modos me había salido muy bien. Potter y los Potties estaban detrás, haciendo un trabajo desastroso, como siempre. Cara Colmillo (Lupin) o Potty numero tres, como me gusta llamarle, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, de hecho. Yo, siendo yo, deseaba ayudar a mis compañeros y demostrar mi habilidad. Aproveché para pasar al lado de su mesa mientras iba hacia el armario de los ingredientes y les susurré, no demasiado bajo.

-Si hubiera alguna oportunidad de que hicieras esta poción bien, Potty, sería una luna LLENA, quiero decir, casi nunca.(" N.T.: juego de palabras entre luna llena (full moon) y casi nunca (blue moon))

Malvada risa disimulada, mirar fijamente a Lupin, seguir caminando.

De acuerdo, tal vez fui un tanto desagradable, pero el día anterior me habían tirado al lago. Ya iba por la mitad de la garganta del calamar cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una tostada. Se lo estaban buscando. La risa malvada se arruinó cuando la calmada voz de Sirius llegó a mis oídos. No estaba molesto. Mierda.

- ¿Crees que es divertido, Quejicus?

-Bueno, sí. De hecho lo es. Ya sabes, por eso lo dije.

Iba a esbozar una sonrisa empalagosa (no había progresado lo suficiente en sonreír con desprecio) cuando fui empujado de cabeza al caldero de Potter. Indudablemente había hecho la poción mal porque sabía a pescado y tenia que saber a pies sudados. Me levanté, un poco mareado, pero sin dejar de sonreír porque me di cuenta de algo. Potter había hecho una poción para ser inmune al veneno.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Añadiste las entrañas de Wombat antes que los ojos de oveja?"

-Lárgate.

-Será un placer.

Así que aquí estamos, la inmunidad ha persistido toda mi vida. Lo cual ha sido demostrado al beber esta... sustancia... y no volverme púrpura de inmediato cayendo al suelo tan muerto como una cucaracha aplastada. Y no puedes estar más muerto que eso.

**Aún sentado en la mesa en el desayuno, he dado la leche la Señora Norris sin que Filch se de cuenta. Considero que este es uno de mis mayores logros**.

El correo está viniendo; no os acerquéis a mí, pulgosos hurones con alas. Odio a las lechuzas. ¿Que es esto? Potty ha recibido un paquete. Oh, bien, lo ha golpeado a él y a su esbirro en la cabeza. Jaja. Me pregunto qué hay en ese paquete embalado con forma de escoba.

Una escoba. Genial. Puedo sentir la mirada de McGonagall, esperando a que me atreva a decir algo.

'Di algo. ¡Di algo!'

Smash. Crack. Alumnos y profesores se giran para ver mi copa volando por los aires y golpear la pared. Otra que se va. Algunos Hufflepuffs me están mirando, o a los restos de mi copa, que están esparcidos por el suelo. Voy a ir y quejarme bien alto a Dumbledore.

**Caminando airadamente por el pasillo. Todo el mundo se aparta de mi camino. Bien**.

Malfoy acaba de venir dando saltitos y me ha dicho:

-¡Señor¡Señor¿Adivine qué?

Desprecio las adivinanzas.

-¿Qué, Malfoy?- ¿A quien le importa?

-¡Vamos, adivine, Señor!- Pequeño y molesto memo.

-¿Qué?- mirada de aburrimiento, sonrisa de desprecio aburrida, voz aburrida y cejas aburridas.

Finalmente Malfoy parece entender que no quiero adivinar. Quiero que me lo diga de una vez.

-¡Harry Potter ha entrado en el equipo de Gryffindor como buscador!

Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estampo copas contra las paredes, estúpido¿para tu entretenimiento personal¿Porque estoy demente y siento impulsos de tirar cosas?

-Sí, Malfoy.

Pareció sorprendido de que no demostrase ninguna emoción. ¿Tal vez decapitar a la Ravenclaw mas cercana seria mas apropiado¿O saltar arriba y abajo mientras planeo muerte y destrucción con diversos métodos de tortura? En cualquier caso, se fue a su siguiente clase. Me pregunto si se tiñe el pelo.

**Mas tarde esa tarde**

Maldito presumido. Potter, no Malfoy. Aunque no está muy lejos de Potter en la sección de engreídos. Potter siente la necesidad de anunciar su presencia en el mismo instante en que entra a un sitio.

'Miradme, soy Harry Potter y puedo jugar a Quidditch como mi estúpido padre de pelo desaliñado'

Simplemente haré que mi propio equipo le machaque y el partido será nuestro. Iré a quejarme a Dumbledore de todos modos porque será una bonita manera de comenzar el día.

'Una queja por día y fuera las cortesías.' (SW: "A complain a day, keeping the niceties away" ) Éste es una de mis dichos favoritos. El otro es 'Odia al mundo, él te odiará mas por ello.'

Tuve que beber zumo de calabaza, lo cual detesto con toda mí alma, incluso más que la leche. No me sorprendí ni cuando encontré una mosca muerta flotando. Qué asco. Lo siento por la mosca ahogada; de todas las cosas donde podía ahogarse, tenia que ser en zumo de calabaza.


	5. El banquete de Halloween

Wolas! Ya queda menos para los nuevos capítulos!! Paciencia.

_Capítulo 5: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras _

**Casi listo para bajar al banquete de Halloween. **

Esto va a ser una basura. Halloween es una fiesta de disfraces para que los magos y brujas se sientan importantes, incluso los Muggles lo celebran. Disfrazarse de murciélagos, brujas, magos e incluso de monstruo de Frankesnstein. Quiero decir¡por favor! Si te vas a disfrazar, por lo menos hazlo de algo real. La mayoría de brujas no tienen verrugas y arrugas, en el caso de McGonagall sí, y bailan alrededor de calderos riendo. Soy la única persona que baila alrededor de calderos, y muy de vez en cuando. Y no tengo gato, tal vez trozos de gatos que he recogido y embotellado en sustancia verdes, pero no un gato entero y vivo.

Espero que Dumbledore no haya decorado el Gran Comedor; tiene una pinta ridícula, murciélagos volando por todas partes y depositando sus 'cosas' en tu café. O en este caso zumo de calabaza. Me pregunto si aún tendré esa botella de Wisky de fuego escondida en algún lado.

¡Ajá! La he encontrado, un poco polvorienta, un poco mohosa y unos pocos días caducada, pero estoy seguro que sabe bien de todos modos. Tal vez debería verterla en un cáliz o McGonagall hará su discursito, beber delante de estudiantes, bla, bla y bla. Y ahora no puedo encontrar mi sombrero, ese con una mancha de sangre seca arriba, y es mi favorito. Lo NECESITO para Halloween, es mi sombrero especial que llevo cada año porque asusta a la gente estúpida. Soy mas terrorífico que el Barón Sanguinario, el es un fantasma y por lo tanto no puede dañarte o quitarte puntos de tu casa, y por otro lado yo si puedo.

Bien, estoy listo y tengo tiempo suficiente para quejarme a Dumbledore acerca de Harry Potter antes de que bajen los alumnos. Mmmm. Me estoy sintiendo más juerguista por momentos.

**En el Gran Comedor, desafiando a los murciélagos a que vuelen cerca de mí. **

Adivina qué, Dumbledore ha llevado murciélagos. Le desprecio. También me he quejado de Potter.

-¡Director! Un momento, por favor.- Yo, capa ondeante, sombrero malvado, pose malvada.

-¿Sí, Severus?- Dumbledore, quitándose uno de los murciélagos de debajo de su barbilla.

-Harry Potter es un alumno de primer año y por lo tanto no debería estar permitido que entrase en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Es una norma de la escuela y por lo tanto debería ser obedecida.- Yo, queriendo estampar el murciélago contra la mesa.

-Lo sé, Severus.

Bien¿entonces porque cojones no estás haciendo nada para pararle, vejete chocho? Muévete y dile a esa vieja bolsa que Gryffindor tendrá que buscar un nuevo buscador. Harry Potter es un alumno de primer año y por lo tanto no puede estar en el equipo de Quidditch. Fin de la discusión.

-Slytherin ha ganado la copa de Quidditch durante muchos años¿porque no dejar que otra casa tenga una oportunidad?

¿Por qué no¿Por qué no? Te diré por qué no. ¡Porque es HARRY POTTER¡Uno de los Potties¡Potty Número Cinco¡Holaaaaaaa¡Los Potties son la maldición de mi vida; el deseo de ver a Potter humillado es lo que me mantiene vivo!

-Profesor, debo insistir.- No, realmente he de hacerlo.

-Ahora, ahora, Severus. ¿Porque no vamos a disfrutar el banquete de Halloween?

Porque no hay nada con lo que yo disfrute. ¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto? Creo que es daltónico. ¡Es Halloween¡El negro es el color¡No el naranja!

**Algunos pequeños memos de Slytherin acaban de venir y asumieron que quería asociarme con ellos**.

-¡Señor¡Señor¿De que se ha disfrazado?

Yo, volviéndome poniéndome morado a la vez que le miro. A veces me desespero. ¿A que me parezco¿A una maldita calabaza?

-Muy divertido, Strudel.

Que nombre tan estúpido, Strudel.

**Sentado en la mesa de profesores, bebiendo Wisky de Fuego. Quirrel no esta por aquí, gracias a Dios. **

Creo que McGonagall ha descubierto mi plan a prueba de tontos 'Hacer como que el Wisky de Fuego es Té'.

-¿Que estas bebiendo, Severus?

-Sangre de gato, quieres probarla? Creí que pegaría en Halloween.- Jaja. Pon eso en tu comida de gato y cómetelo.

-Severus. ¡De verdad!

Sí, de verdad.

-¿De verdad qué, Minerva?- Ja.

-¿Es esto un buen ejemplo para los alumnos?

¿A quien le importa?

-¿Crees que en su lugar debería tomar Whisky de Fuego?

Me puso su pose de culo de gallina. ¡No creas que no sé cómo me llamas a mis espaldas¡Murciélago arrogante!

Un murciélago acaba de posarse sobre mi Whisky de Fuego. Es culpa de McGonagall. Hizo que me olvidase de alejar a cualquiera que se acercase demasiado.

Quirrel acaba de entrar corriendo, gritando algo acerca de un troll, en las mazmorras. Ya puede rogar por su vida. Voy a conseguir más Whisky de Fuego. Estoy seguro de que hay otra botella en ese armario. Dumbledore se las puede apañar él solito. Sólo he arrastrarme por aquí, y salir por esta puerta. McGonagall no se ha dado cuenta. Potter, sí, mierda¡¡¡CORRE!!!

**De vuelta a mi habitación, después del banquete de Halloween. **

Desafortunadamente Quirrell me pilló cogiendo un atajo por el tercer piso para llegar a mi habitación y empezó a tartamudear.

-¡S...s...Severus¿Que estás ha...ha...haciendo aquí arriba?

Te podría preguntar lo mismo.

-Principalmente comprobar que todos los alumnos han vuelto a sus dormitorios y no están paseando e intentando matar el troll ellos solos. ¿Y tú?

"Y...y...yo estaba...buscando a Erwin."

Sí. Esperemos que el perro de Hagrid se la haya comido.

-Bueno, seguro que volverá.

-Pero...pero...estará asustada, estando sola en la oscuridad."

Dame fuerzas.

-Es una iguana.

-Pero...n...n...nunca ha estado lejos d...d...de su p...papá antes.

Déjale que disfrute de unas vacaciones, lejos de ti. Probablemente esté huyendo.

-Muy bien.

Fuimos por el pasillo, mirando en varios sitios cuando abrí de un tirón la puerta del fondo. Oí el cerrojo romperse y de repente una enorme cabeza cubierta de pelo salió de la puerta. Por un momento pensé que era Hagrid, hasta que se llevó un pedazo de mi pierna. Probablemente tendré la rabia. Quirrell se quedó mirándome luchar contra el maldito perro hasta que cerré la puerta, conjurando un nuevo cerrojo.

-¿Estas bien, Severus?

¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! Tal vez si mi pierna se cayese tendrías una pista de cómo me siente. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de toda la sangre que sale de mi pierna?

-Genial, Quirrel. Vamos a buscar a Dumbledore.

¿Y a quién me encuentro? No a Dumbledore, sino a McGonagall con el troll a sus pies. ¿y quien más está ahí, con una sonrisa estampada en toda su presuntuosa carita¡ÉL! Y su pequeño Potty-compinche y cerebrito-Potterette.

¿Y que es lo que hace McGonagall¡Darles cinco puntos a cada uno¡Bah! Quirrell se derrumbó de nuevo, sobre-actuando claramente. Potter se quedó mirando mi pierna, de la cual aún estaba manando sangre. Salí cojeando lo más dignamente posible.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la sala de profesores. **

Me he levantado esta mañana para encontrarme con que un murciélago me ha seguido hasta mi habitación. Me habría costado mucho ir corriendo detrás de él para golpearle con el Profeta, así que abrí la ventana e intenté sacarlo. Nada más abrir la ventana, un sombrero escocés de McGonagall me golpeó justo en la cara. Miré afuera y espié al calamar, que estaba agitando dos tentáculos en el aire como si fuera una danza de la victoria o un gesto muy grosero. Entonces el murciélago escogió ese momento para volar por la ventana y golpearme por detrás de la cabeza. Revisé las opciones que tenía y escogí beber café, aunque lo voy derramando por todos lados

He descubierto un libro escondido debajo de la silla de McGonagall. Estaba mirado por ahí porque estaba buscando una pajita. Se titulaba 'La novia del caballero.' Mills y Boon. Horrible.

¡Mira! Mira las tonterías que escribieron en estas cosas:

'_Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y se sintió atrapada en un mar verde de angustia. Lentamente, las luces esmeraldas de sus orbitas se dejaron caer y sus labios descendieron otra vez, esta vez abiertos y expectantes (curiosos). Por fin llegó el beso, no de paz, sino de pura necesidad y oscuras promesas. Sus entrañas se derretían como mantequilla en un bollo caliente.'_

¿Tenían bollos en 1314¡No puedo creer que McGonagall lea esto! Esta ambientado en Escocia, y McGonagall es lo suficientemente vieja para haber vivido en 1314. ¿Tal vez esta reviviendo sus encuentros románticos? Ewww. ¡Pensamientos equivocados.

Mierda. Acabo de empaparlo de café. McGonagall va a matarme. ¡Rápido¡Esconde el libro y corre!


	6. Corazones solitarios

wolas! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

Capítulo seis: Quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras

Mi pierna se va a caer por culpa de ese maldito perro y no he podido dormir. Hoy he de enseñar a Potter pociones otra vez. No es bonito; hay sangre y más sangre por todas partes y ahora tengo cojera, lo que arruina mi malvado y dramático caminar. Y ese Potter me miró mal en el desayuno, incluso después de decirle buena suerte. De acuerdo, tal vez el 'buena suerte' fue un poco grosero, con una leve sonrisa de desprecio, pero no demasiado malvada. Tengo el plan perfecto para hacer pagar a Potter por mirarme mal. Hahahahaha.

No quiero bajar a la sala de profesores; McGonagall me va a matar muy lenta y dolorosamente. Sabrá que he sido yo, porque cualquier otro se lo habría dicho en seguida. ¿Tal vez debería arrojar el libro al Gran Lago también? El calamar no se pondrá muy contento; McGonagall tampoco lo estará¿pero cuando lo está ella?

Me aburro, no hay nada que hacer y hoy tendré que enfrentarme a ella en algún momento. En realidad no da tanto miedo, yo soy más miedo y es ella la que lee Mills y Boon, no yo.

Mierda. Mientras iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo, McGonagall salió de repente de su clase y se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa falsa.

-Severus. Me alegra ver que no has estado bebiendo café.

Jaja. Un comentario furtivo, bien, pon esto en tu pipa y fúmalo.

-No he bebido café desde hace unas semanas, pero ya que veo que estas tan preocupada por mi salud Minerva, me aseguraré de decírtelo cuando pueda volverlo a beber.

Ja. Severus uno, McGonagall cero.

-¿Has visto mi libro de Mills y Boon por ahí?

Otra pregunta furtiva. Me temo que no voy a confesártelo todo.

-No, por supuesto que no lo he visto¿Y si se lo ha comido el calamar?

Severus dos, Gran Arruga McGonagall nada.

-¿Junto a mi sombrero escocés?

Me tiene acorralado ¿cómo sabe que el calamar se lo comió?

-Puede que tenga una afición especial por cosas asquerosas.

Para probar esto podría darte como comida al calamar y ver si lo vomita directamente o espera un par de años para digerirte. ¡Tenía un perro y su nombre era Tres a Nada!

-Bien, si por casualidad lo encuentras, por favor devuélvemelo, en el mismo estado en que estaba antes de que lo perdiera.

Vaca aduladora. Vamos, escúpelo. Debe haberlo encontrado ya o no me estaría preguntando cosas tan estúpidas.

-Claro que te lo devolveré, si lo encuentro, claro.

Siempre puedo pedirle perdón a McGonagall. Todo es posible.

**Primer descanso. Estoy de guardia y hace un frío horrible. Maldito Potter. Adelante.**

Odio tener que estar de guardia, me da una oportunidad extra de quitar puntos a los desaliñados, pero preferiría sonreír con desprecio a McGonagall desde la otra punta de la sala de profesores.

Hmmm. Potter, Weasel y Granger están ahí de pie rodeando algo, parecen extremadamente culpables, vamos a molestarles.

Bien, Potter tenía un libro de la biblioteca, así que se lo he quitado. Le oí murmurar:

-Apuesto a que se acaba de inventar esa regla.

Vale, sí que me la había inventado. Y deberían murmurar un poco mas bajo; ya que la gracia es que yo NO oiga lo que estás diciendo.

De todos modos, tengo clase con los Hufflepuff a continuación, así que he de practicar delante del espejo mi sonrisa de desprecio un rato antes de la clase.

Muhahahaha.

**Hora de la comida. En la sala de profesores, mi pierna acaba de ser re-vendada por Filch. Potter entró y vio mi pierna. Asusté a los Hufflepuffs hasta la histeria**.

Probablemente hayas sido capaz de adivinar por el título que estoy teniendo un día mitad razonable, mitad horrible. Asusté a todos los Hufflepuffs hasta la histeria en medio de una clase. Estoy bastante orgulloso porque, hasta ahora, sólo había conseguido asustarme a mi mismo hasta la histeria.

Esta maldita pierna me duele muchísimo. He hecho que Filch me rehiciera el vendaje, pero adivina quién escogió ese momento para entrar. ¡Potter! Rápidamente pensé en algo que decir.

-¿Cómo puede uno vigilar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Genial. Ahora Potter piensa que voy detrás de la piedra filosofal. Tal vez debería usar esto a mi favor. ¡Aha, idea! Tendría que haber dicho:

-¿Te dije que voy a preparar la llave a la vida eterna más tarde esta noche?

Eso debería asustarlo. Ahora cree que soy un ladrón, y uno extremadamente malo en robar. Yo simplemente vertería una poción para dormir en al comida de ese perro mientras se preparaba en las cocinas, entonces me escurriría dentro y la robaría mientras duerme. No iría contra un perro de tres cabezas sin nada más que mis puños y una varita que no puedo utilizar tan bien. Pociones es lo mío, no agitar una varita y gritar "abracadabra" (SW: en inglés nuestro entrañable "abracadabra", que JK ha convertido en una maldición imperdonable, es "Hocus Pocus" y eso es lo que dice Snape en el texto. He preferido adaptarlo.) , esperando que algo pase. Me gusta saber que todo va a pasar y que será condenadamente rápido.

He de irme y gritar a mi equipo de Quidditch durante un rato y decirles que le den una buena patada a Potter por mí. Amo mis geniales ideas.

**Acabo de enseñar pociones a Potter, estúpido chico cabezota.**

Es como suponía. La cabeza de Potter es tan grande que no cabrá por la puerta de las mazmorras nunca más. De acuerdo, tal vez la encogí un poco justo antes de que entrara, pero aún demuestra mi teoría de que Potter tiene una cabeza enorme. Como su padre

Granger se dio cuenta en seguida de que Potter se había quedado atrapado (jajajaja) e hizo la puerta más grande para él pero me apresuré a pensar una respuesta:

-¡Cuando quiera que mi clase sea reformada tal vez venga directamente a Miss Granger, mientras tanto deje la puerta en paz!

Eso hizo que toda la clase la mirara y Granger se puso roja mientras yo me reía con desprecio a su espalda. Jajaja. Pensándolo bien, hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para sacar veinte puntos a Gryffindor.

Estoy leyendo El Profeta en la sala de profesores y me he dado cuenta que hay una página para 'Corazones solitarios'. ¡Vamos, hombre! Si necesitas un periódico para hacer propaganda de tu amor debes de ser muy triste, solo (de aquí lo de corazones solitarios) y muy, muy feo.

¿Y si escribiera¡Sólo bromeaba! Pero me aburro mucho y no tengo tiempo para salir de fiesta…

Debería persuadir a McGonagall para que escribiese, debe estar muy sola.

**Mi brillante artículo para la pagina de corazones solitarios esta acabada. Ahora tan solo he de enviarla.**

Puede que sea un poco larga. Todas las otras tienen tres frases y la mía es de dos páginas. Te dejaré leerla:

_Hombre alto, guapo e inteligente está buscando una joven mujer atractiva preferiblemente humana. Para pasárselo bien, tiempo de calidad que recordarás para siempre. Soy profesor en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y suelo trabajar durante largas horas y vivir en la escuela, pero tendría tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con alguien a quien "quiera"._

Explica cuán maravilloso soy y porque seria el perfecto novio/marido. No permitiría niños de cualquier tipo. No voy a tener pequeños mocosos corriendo por mi casa. Releyéndolo pienso que tal vez he sido un poco arrogante. Nah, no importa. Lo guardaré aquí y pensaré si lo envío o no. ¿Y si nadie responde¿Y si otro hombre responde¿Y si Quirrell responde?


	7. La Navidad se acerca

Quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras 7

**¡He perdido lo más importante**!

¡Arrrggghhh¿Os acordáis de eso de los corazones solitarios que escribí ayer? Bien, ha desaparecido. ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo encuentra, lo lee y sabe que lo escribí yo¡Sabrán que soy yo inmediatamente¡Y no tengo tiempo de buscarlo debido a ese estúpido partido de Quidditch! Debería estar en la sala de profesores porque es allí donde lo vi por última vez. ¿Podría ser que simplemente uno de los elfos lo haya tirado o algo? Más vale que sea eso o mataré a la próxima persona que pase por aquí. Adivina quién está pasando por aquí justo en este momento. Potter. JAJA. ¡Ven aquí, Potty, Potty Potter¿Y si le doy una patada antes del partido y así no puede jugar?

**En el partido de Quidditch congelándome el trasero**

No sé por qué tienen que tener los palcos todos por ahí arriba. ¡Hace mucho frío! Lo juro, estoy congelado en el banco. Y el partido de Quidditch es lo peor. Slytherin ha pateado a casi todos los jugadores de Gryffindor pero no han sido capaces de pegar a Potter todavía. La única cosa que les pido hacer y no son capaces. Nooooooooo. Pequeños gusanos estúpidos.

Voy a terminar dándole una paliza a Quirrell. ¡No para de murmurar! Puedo oír a todos los Slytherin animando y riéndose. ¡Puede que finalmente hayan conseguido dar a Potter! Yuju¡Vamos! No me mires así, tú, pequeño mequetrefe.

Vale. Así que debería calmarme ya un poquito. ¿Qué está haciendo ese Potty Potter? Condenado chupacámaras, no contento con ser masacrado por mi equipo, tiene que ir y hacer que su escoba le derribe cuando está sobre ella. Gamberro. ¡No¡La Snitch está justo a su lado! Rápido, Severus, piensa en un encantamiento para hacer que se vaya. Ya está.

Una vez alejada la snitch de Potter, haré que vaya directa a mi propio buscador. ¡Mierda¡Estoy en llamas y Quirrell todavía no se calla! Correcto¡Le daré una paliza!

**En mi habitación, llorando sobre los restos de mis túnicas.**

Si alguna vez descubro quien me hizo arder le destriparé personalmente. Es una promesa, no una amenaza. Por supuesto puedo culpar a Potter pero en ese momento él estaba exhibiéndose y no prendiéndome fuego. Apuesto a que fue Weasley. Oh sí, sobre lo de Quirrell, conseguí pegarle y creo que mañana tendrá un ojo negro. ¡Y aquí van más noticias! Potter casi se cae de la escoba debido a que el estúpido insecto no miraba el resto del juego, pero ¿por qué no le golpeó Flint en la cara? Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Apuesto a que el partido estaba amañado. ¿Queréis saber quién ganó? Gryffindor. No, estoy hablando realmente en serio. Incluso después de que Potter fuera arrojado de su escoba, saltó sobre ella, se tragó la snitch en lo que fue un golpe de suerte y después aterrizó en un poco gracioso montón sobre el suelo. Jajaja. Tendríais que haber visto la cara de McGonagall; estaba sonriendo (¡Lo sé!) lo que la hacía parecer una ventana rota cuando Gryffindor ganó. Está llena de arrugas, es increíble. Creo que hace la danza alrededor del caldero completa.

Las túnicas que llevaba están ahora incineradas debido a Potter. Ha sido su culpa. Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo averiguaré. Voy a ir a practicar mi risa maligna mientras simulo que hago algo realmente práctico.

**Sentado en el Gran Comedor, muy molesto debido a que Potter es un héroe y está perfectamente.**

Condenado niño. No puede ni ser hechizado correctamente. El correo está viniendo y un pájaro se dirige directamente hacia mí. No, de hecho tres pájaros se están dirigiendo directamente a mí. ¡Fuera! Sólo tengo un tenedor para protegerme pero me llevaré a algunos de vosotros conmigo! Vale, han echado sus cosas en mi desayuno y ahora flotan. ¡Genial¡Y alejaos!

Una copia del Profeta y dos cartas. ¿Quien me manda a mí cartas? Oh, bueno. ¡Oh, Dios mío¿Qué es lo que esa vieja bolsa ha hecho? Estoy buscando en la columna de los corazones solitarios y he encontrado una que dice así: "Viejo murciélago busca mujer u hombre para divertirse. No tiene por qué ser humano." Sabes quién es lo que significa que no lo sabes. ¡Yo! El anuncio tiene dos líneas de largo asentando que soy muy aburrido y viejo y necesitado de alguien "con quien jugar". McGonagall me está dedicando una mueca desde el otro lado de la mesa, ella ha mandado eso y lo va a pagar. No me apetece leer mis otras cartas ahora.

Voy a llorar. Una es de una bruja de más allá de Gales y la otra es de una troll hembra que vive en una cueva al Este de Dumfries. Bien, por lo menos no hay ninguna de ningún hombre. Hum... Quirrell me está mirando de forma realmente extraña. Tiene el Profeta. ¿debería quitárselo de las manos, estamparlo sobre su cabeza y luego romperlo en tiras o golpear a McGonagall en la cabeza? Las dos, creo.

**En la sala de profesores, pensando en una horrible venganza.**

Estoy contemplando la posibilidad de lanzar la colección completa de sombreros de lana al calamar, pero viendo que lo más probable es que se vaya a comprar algunos más que sean todavía más vomitivos creo que continuaré con mi plan original:

1.Escribir en la columna de los Corazones Solitarios pretendiendo ser McGonagall.

2. Contarle a todo el mundo (especialmente a los alumnos de Slytherin) que McGonagall lo ha escrito.

3.Poner el artículo en cualquier lugar en donde todo el mundo pueda leerlo.

4.Señalarla y reírme cuando tenga aire de satisfacción y superioridad.

5Huir de su camino hasta que lo olvide

Y es aquí dónde está el fallo: los elefantes nunca olvidan nada.

**Vale. El primer paso de mi plan está completo. Y aquí está el artículo terminado.**

Estoy buscando compañía no humana que desee muchos niños. Soy muy vieja y arrugada y si eso no te echa para atrás, puedo imitar perfectamente el culo de una gallina. Por favor, envía tu respuesta a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Nunca sabrá que he sido yo. Bueno, tengo que pasar al paso dos de mi maravilloso plan. ¡Mandarlo y después contárselo a los Slytherin! Adoro mis brillantes planes. Excepto cuando van mal porque es muy molesto.

**Esperando ansioso a que venga el correo matutino**.

¡La vida es buena y magnífica! He pedido un Profeta así que puedo recrearme con él. ¡Ajá! Aquí viene y la copia de McGonagall va justo detrás. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es sentarme y esperar. La tercera parte de mi plan será más difícil de cumplir creo, se me ha acabado el blue-tack. Creo que tendré que usar un hechizo para pegarlo a la pared.

McGonagall está muy cerca de la mitad del periódico. ¡Y lo ha visto! La puntuación ahora es ¡McGonagall uno, Severus uno! Creo que lo mejor sería que me largase de aquí, tiene pinta de estar a punto de linchar a alguien y creo que soy el único candidato.

**Sentado a escondidas en el armario de mi habitación.**

Había mucho alboroto después de que McGonagall leyera el artículo. La mayoría de los estudiantes lo leyeron y adivinaron que era ella así que todos ellos empezaron a reírse y a susurrar en sus asientos y cuando McGonagall hizo el numerito del culo de la gallina casi se mueren. ¡Crabbe se cayó de su silla! Creo que ella ha adivinado que he sido yo. No he completado las fases 3, 4 ni 5 y ahora estoy muy molesto porque eran las mejores.

Estoy hambriento y aterido. Llevo sentado aquí alrededor de una hora y todavía puedo oír a McGonagall destrozando todo a su paso intentando encontrarme. Sabía que tenía que haberme llevado algunas salchichas, pero estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo en ese momento.

Estoy jugando a tres en raya conmigo mismo dentro del armario. Así de aburrido estoy. No he oído a McGonagall aporrear la puerta desde hace 5 minutos. ¿Será seguro salir?

**Bien, estaba equivocado**

McGonagall se ha ido y en su lugar ha dejado los restos de mi taza de café. La odio. Se ha pasado tres pueblos machacando mi taza favorita. Oh, Dios, la he divisado andando a grandes zancadas hacia el lago y está agitando su varita frente al calamar. Estoy realmente preocupado, ese calamar es mi perdición¿quién sabe qué horror está planeando con él? Creo que permaneceré aquí un par de años más hasta que ella se retire. No puede faltar mucho.

**Sentado en la cama, pensando en lo miserable que es mi vida**

La Navidad se acerca. Desprecio la Navidad. No recibo ningún regalo, no recibo ninguna tarjeta y no recibo ningún morreo debajo del muérdago. Seguro que puedo vivir sin los morreos, pero los regalos pueden ser algo muy bueno. Pero luego tengo que comprar regalos y dárselos a la gente y ¡odio ir de compras! Odio la Navidad. Las luces, las velas y especialmente las hadas. Juro que si Dumbledore vuelve a traer mini hadas otra vez terminaré prendiéndole fuego a la cosa más próxima que encuentre. Espero que sea la barba de Dumbledore. Odio esa barba. Es muy larga y se deja pedacitos de comida en ella cuando come y después termina toda enmarañada así que tiene que cortársela y termina con mechones que se echan de menos y parece incluso más estúpido que cuando empezó.

Debería empezar a practicar Yoga. O ir al psicólogo. ¡Eso es! Iré a mirar el Profeta para buscar algún trabajo para gente especializada en quejarse mucho. Como yo. Así podría quejarme a ellos en vez de a ti y ellos pueden decirme que me calme y después podría quejarme un poco más.

Adoro quejarme.


	8. Psicólogos

Holaaaaaa!!! POr finnnnnn!!! aquí tenéis el primero de los capítulos inéditos en español. No os quejaréis, que esta vez he subido dos de un tirón!.

Aquí ya soy yo (Snape White) la que traduce, así que ahora sí que os responderé los reviews (si los hay). Muchas gracias a todos/as por seguir la historia. Espero subir el siguiente pronto.

Capítulo ocho: quejas del arrogante habitante de las mazmorras

**¿Te acuerdas de cuando McGonagall estaba hablando con el calamar? No quieres saber lo que ha hecho...**

Bien, ahora que he dicho eso, probablemente sí quieras saberlo. Ella le ha convencido de que me despierte a las tres de la mañana presentándose (o flotando) por fuera de mi ventana y haciendo muchísimos ruidos realmente molestos imposibles de ignorar. Si deslizo algún veneno por el lago ¿crees que Dumbledore lo notará? También podría convertirlo en conejo o algo así y después sentarme y reírme de él. Supongo que debería irme a preparar algo de café, lo que me hará sentir mejor.

**Bueno, no me ha hecho sentir mejor**

Acabo de recordar que ¡¡¡ELLA HA ROTO MI TAZA DE CAFÉ!!!! Ahora tengo que usar esa absurda que tiene escrito "el mejor profesor del mundo". Creo que es la de Trelawney. Mejor profesor del mundo mi culo. La profesora más loca del mundo puede, pero ciertamente no la mejor. Me pregunto si podría conseguir una que dijera " Déjame solo o te arrepentirás". Tendré que buscar una la próxima vez que vaya a Hogsmeade.

Me aburro, me aburro y ¿adivina qué¡ME ABURRO!

Me aburro. Sólo son las 4:30 de la mañana y tengo que distraerme durante tres horas. Puedo ir y vagar por ahí sin rumbo durante un rato. Nah, es una idea estúpida y es realmente aburrida.

**Vagando sin rumbo por ahí**

Esto es muy cutre. ¿Debería ir a despertar a McGonagall para molestarla? Tengo un plan muy astuto...

Mi astuto plan ha resultado ser... muy astuto... ¡y funciona¡Jajajaja¡Levanta tu culo de gallina y sal echando humo! Mi astuto plan era ir y tirar palos contra la ventana de McGonagall, lo que es, francamente un plan un poco cutre. Así que en vez de eso metí a Peeves dentro de su habitación. ¡Ha hecho estragos! Tirando cosas, cubriendo todo de tinta, arrojando los libros por ahí ¡y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene posibilidad de culparme a mí! A menos que Peeves le diga cómo le arrojé dentro del cuarto. Mejor voy a buscarlo para sobornarle para que se calle.

**No sabía que sobornar fuera tan difícil**

Peeves acaba de pegarme un sablazo y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que estaba estúpidamente asustado por McGonagall y ¿Quién puede culparme? Peeves quería treinta Galeones, una nueva corbata y que yo le pegue una patada a la Señora Norris que la envíe hasta donde el sol no brilla. Le he dado los Galeones y creo que tendré la oportunidad de darle a la Sra. Norris una patada esta noche en el Gran Comedor. No sé qué hacer con lo de la corbata. Odio ir de compras. Y todavía tengo que resolver lo de ese calamar. Necesito pensar en algo para hacer que a) McGonagall me las pague y b) el calamar abandone Hogwarts. Voy a ir a darle vueltas en mi mazmorra.

**En las mazmorras encontrando LA SOLUCIÓN**

He preparado la cosa más destructiva del mundo y ese calamar no podrá saber qué fue lo que le golpeó. Es una poción que deslizaré en el agua del lago para que ese calamar lo chupe y Bob es tu tío, Betty tu tía y Tiddles tu pececito de colores. (nt¿Ein? No preguntéis.) Mi plan estará completo. Acabo de darme cuenta mientras releía por encima algunas de las primeras entradas en este diario que tengo muchísimos planes y que invariablemente salen mal. Bien, este no puede fallar. A menos, por supuesto, que el calamar no beba agua del lago. Empaparé una tostada con la poción también sólo para asegurarme de que ese calamar coma algo.

-¿Qué es esa poción?- te oigo gritar. Bueno... ¡No te lo voy a decir¡Jajajaja!

**La Navidad se acerca. Es como las verrugas, no importa qué hagas con ellas, siempre vuelven, no puedes remediarlo.**

El castillo está cubierto por más o menos siete pies de nieve, el lago está congelado y sólido así que ya no puedo aplicar LA SOLUCIÓN al calamar y esos estúpidos gemelos Weasley han hechizado algunas bolas de nieve para seguir a Quirrell por ahí y estamparse en su turbante. Es algo realmente divertido ver a Quirrell yendo a zancadas por los pasillos siendo golpeado por bolas de nieve, y me habría reído si no hubiera habido nadie alrededor. Afortunadamente, las lechuzas no pueden abrirse camino entre la nieve así que esta mañana no he sido atacado por una horda de lechuzas todas ansiosas de arrancar un pedazo del Profesor Snape como souvenir. Apuesto a que estarán todas sentadas en la Lechucería conspirando contra mí, apostando sobre cuál de ellas puede picotearme más fuerte. Al menos tengo a ese psicólogo (Nt: o consejero, como se traduciría literalmente) para quejarme durante casi una hora, encontré uno en el Profeta y decidí concertar una cita, para hoy. Es dentro de tres horas, de hecho. Estoy muy pendiente de ello. Podré quejarme a alguien más que a mí mismo, y garabatear más quejas aquí, por supuesto.

Eso me recuerda que algunos de mis alumnos han empezado a darse cuenta de que voy cargando por todas partes un libro y que garabateo un montón de cosas en él. He gritado a un grupo de primero porque intentaban mirar qué era lo que escribía, ha sido parar de entrometerse e ir a meter la nariz en otro lado. Parecían realmente asustados. Hummmmmm, me pregunto si es posible aterrorizar a un psicólogo. ¿Como debo dirigirme a él? (al psicólogo) A ver qué tal esto:

1. Sr. Psiquiatra (Ni demasiado amigable ni demasiado desagradable)

2. Sr. Encogido de Hombros (bastante desagradable, no del todo amistoso)

3 Sr. Apropiador de Dinero (cierto, pero todavía muy desagradable)

4. Sr. Tío Agonías (divertido y desagradable)

5. Sr. (su apellido, por ejemplo, Smith. ¿Demasiado formal?)

6. Su nombre de pila (demasiado amistoso)

7. Cosita (muy divertido, pero también desagradable y molesto)

8. Sr. Molesto, no me haga perder el tiempo (Era broma, no creo que eso pueda ser. Podría empezar a molestarse conmigo después de que lleve un rato llamándole así)

Creo que terminaré llamándole de cualquier modo. Me limitaré a revolotear sobre él antes de que descubra mi presencia y luego hablaré y luego escucharé lo que diga. Hum... Me pregunto cómo me llamará él a mí.

1. Sr. Snape (Aunque parezca estúpido, no importa que suene estúpido.)

2. Profesor Snape (¿Demasiado formal? Pensaré que es un mocoso al que tenga que enseñar todo el día y le gritaré si me llama profesor)

3. Severus (Espero que no. Eso ES demasiado amistoso)

4. Cosita (no me gustaría)

Puede que si él no me llama de ningún modo y yo no le llamo de ningún modo, simplemente ambos rondaremos por su despacho durante una hora y nos ignoraremos mutuamente. Eso podría ser agradable, pero también echa por tierra lo bueno de ir a un psicólogo, en primer lugar.


	9. Cumpleaños feliz

¡¡Bien!! Mi capítulo favorito!!

Capítulo nueve: Las quejas del arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**Bueno, esto es lo más improductivo que he hecho en toda mi vida**

Ahora mismo estoy sentado solo en un despacho. ¿Cuál es la gracia de venir aquí? Puedo sentarme donde me dé la gana yo solito, visto que nadie quiere hablar conmigo. El psicólogo también es la persona más estúpida que he visto nunca.

Continúa con el rollo de los plátanos. ¿De qué va todo esto? Al minuto de sentarme empezó...

-¿Le gustan los plátanos?

Le miré como si pensara que estaba loco (que realmente es lo que pienso) y empezó a garabatear en un cuaderno pequeño. Pensé rápido.

-No.

-¿Cómo se siente al respecto?

¿Qué cómo me siento por no gustarme los plátanos¿Qué quiere decir¿O más bien es cómo me siento con los plátanos¿O es que pienso que no gusto a los plátanos? No me gustan y fin de la historia. Ahora vayamos a hacer algo más constructivo. Oh, la puerta se está abriendo. Genial, y me está mirando extrañadísimo.

-¿Llevas un diario, Severus?

¡Severus! Todavía no hemos llegado al punto de hablarnos por nuestros nombres y si tengo que hacerlo, pasará bastante tiempo hasta entonces. Y continúa mirándome como si fuera un extraterrestre de otro planeta. Oh, ya sé por qué me mira así. Es porque garabateo todo aquí mientras le lanzo miradas siniestras. ¿Crees que habría sido mejor contestarle? No, creo que todavía no.

¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Bien, coge una silla de su escritorio. ¿Por qué¿No estaba la silla perfectamente donde estaba? No, no fastidies que va a venir a sentarse a mi lado. Genial, es exactamente lo que está haciendo.

-Ahora, Severus. ¿Me permitirás echar un vistazo a lo que estás escribiendo?

No condenado capullo clónico.

-No me trate como a un niño, estoy aquí para quejarme de mi vida y usted está aquí para escucharme quejarme y decirme luego que todo va muy bien.

-¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?

-¡MOLESTO!

Creo que le he espantado. Bien. Huyó nuevamente al otro lado del escritorio. Creo que mejor dejo de escribir; da la impresión de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

**En las mazmorras, recuperándome de la sesión con una taza enorme de café.**

Chiflado. Pasamos la hora siguiente discutiendo sobre por qué daba clases a los niños cuando en realidad no me gustan nada. Me recomendó que buscara otro trabajo, cuando le dije que me sugiriera uno adecuado para mí se calló rápidamente. Le hablé del calamar, Harry Potter, el café, Harry Potter, mi vida amorosa (lo cual no me llevó mucho tiempo) y McGonagall.

Dijo que tenía un problema con Potter. ¿De verdad es necesario tener un título de psicoanálisis para ser capaz de darse cuenta de eso¡Luego insinuó que estaba enamorado de McGonagall! Juro que si hubiera habido algo puntiagudo en su escritorio en ese momento, no habría estado capacitado de tener hijos por mucho más tiempo. Después de quejarme de Potter un poco más me preguntó lo que sabía que iba a preguntarme:

-¿Y hay alguien especial en su vida en este momento?

-¿Es algo de su incumbencia?

Estaba seguro de que me iba a decir que sí.

-No, le pido perdón si piensa que soy un entrometido.

Pero es que usted es un entrometido. No es que lo crea, es que lo sé. Y luego continuó garabateando en ese papel.

Después de hablarle del calamar, me dijo que a lo mejor podría intentar establecer una relación de amistad con él. No creo.

¿Conoces esos programas de TV muggle en donde tienen tarjetas con manchurrones? Bueno, pues sacó unas de esas de su armario y empezó a murmurar algo acerca de nunca más volver a trabajar.

-Dígame¿Qué es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza cuando ve esto?

Levantó una tarjeta blanca con una mancha. Y yo ahí sentado intentando pensar en algo más que en "esto es muy cutre".

-Hum...

Piensa en algo ¡Piensa!

-Una mancha en una tarjeta.

Bien, eso va a impresionarle.

-Muy bien... ¿Y esto?

Otra mancha en una tarjeta. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Es lo mismo que la otra.

Intentó parecer pensativo.

-Ahhh.- No eres Dumbledore, cállate.

-¿Así que piensa que estas dos tarjetas tienen algo en común?

-Sí, hay dos manchas, una en cada tarjeta.

-¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?

Le miré como si pensara que era estúpido- que lo es. Decidí ser compasivo.

-Creo que ambas significan algo importante en mi vida: Café.

Eso le golpeó. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Probablemente buscando algo que estamparme en la cabeza.

-Hum... Bien, creo que debería acabar con el café para empezar, le hace sentirse más nervioso y como consecuencia, más malhumorado...

Esta es la mayor temeridad que he oído nunca. Que acabe con el café, lo que me permite vivir¿Me ha estado escuchando él o la farola de fuera?

-...E intentar establecer alguna amistad con los miembros del profesorado de Hogwarts.

Y esta es la segunda mayor temeridad que he oído nunca. ¿Quién querría ser amigo mío? Excepto Quirrell y eso es un no definitivo.

Luego se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y esperó a que me levantara.

-Espero verle pronto, Sever...

Cerré de un portazo justo en sus narices para sobresaltarle. Creo que le pillé uno o dos dedos con la puerta también pero bueno. Por lo menos estoy a salvo de él, y tengo mi café. Días de felicidad.

Ese condenado calamar también sabrá lo que vale un peine al final.

Son las tres de la mañana y acabo de despertarme por culpa del calamar que se dedica a salpicar agua contra la ventana, haciendo que la ventana repiquetee. Necesito algo de café. Condenada cosa.

**Ese calamar repelente. Hace un frío de narices y he perdido mis pantuflas.**

La piedra no es lo más caliente del mundo, especialmente cuando no llevas nada en los pies. Por lo menos el lago ya no está congelado, así que puedo volver a mi plan original de Deslizar la Poción al Calamar, Sentarme y Ver si Funciona.

Pero todavía tengo frío; ¿será posible que esa bolsa de agua caliente que conseguí para Navidad (para mí mismo) hace tres años siga todavía bajo la cama?

¡Sí¡Aquí está! Ahora tengo que llenarla¿hay algún hechizo para agua caliente? Esto es super cutre. No hay hechizos en los que pueda pensar para obtener agua caliente y no me apetece mover el culo hasta las cocinas para conseguir un poco. ¿Y si buscara algún hechizo en uno de mis libros?

_Cómo conseguir que las manchas de quemaduras salgan de las mesas_- muy útil, pero no.

_¿Quieres conseguir un pelo perfectamente liso?-_ sí, pero no en este momento.

_Cómo deshacerse de las verrugas_- juro que esto no es mío.

_La perfecta taza de café_- ¡Sí! Aquí está, un hechizo para agua caliente. Ahora puedo estar cómodo y calentito.

**En la cama con una bolsa de agua caliente. Feliz y contento. Bueno, tan feliz como pueda estar yo.**

No me apetece levantarme. Sólo son las seis y media. Tengo hambre. Podría ponerme en huelga de hambre. Pero después me enviarían a la enfermería. Creo que mejor me levanto. Necesito comida, y burlarme un rato de la terapia.

**Gran Comedor, burlándome de algunos Hufflepuffs que están sacándome la lengua.**

Todavía se está bien. Aquí se está caliente, puedo sentarme y esbozar sonrisas malignas todo lo que quiera y Quirrell no ha venido a desayunar. No debería haber dicho eso, aquí está.

-Hola, Severus.

Aléjate de mí.

-¿Qué?

A ver si lo pilla, en otras palabras, lárgate.

-Sólo quería desearte FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

¡¿Qué?! Dime que no acaba de gritarme feliz cumpleaños en medio del Gran Comedor cuando todo el mundo está desayunando. Lo ha hecho. A lo mejor si me deslizo por debajo de la mesa nadie se dará cuenta. ¿El colegio al completo no notaría que trato de escapar por debajo de la mesa? Eso no pasará nunca. Incluso Dumbledore me está sonriendo como un viejo loco chiflado. Espera, es un viejo loco chiflado. ¿Y si decido ignorarle se irá y el colegio pensará que se ha vuelto majareta?

-Gracias, profesor Quirrell, de hecho no iba a anunciarlo...

Bien, ahora cállate Dumbledore y déjame tomarme en paz mi desayuno.

-... pero viendo que ahora ya lo sabe todo el mundo...

¡No¡No¡¡¡¡No¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!

-... hoy es el cumpleaños del Profesor Snape. Estoy seguro de que todos os estaréis preguntando cuantos años tiene. Pues tiene...

¡¡¡¡Arrrrrggggghhhhh¡Haz algo! Algo preferentemente aterrador.

-Director¡He olvidado algo en el fuego! (NT: en realidad la frase era "me he dejado la plancha encendida" pero me ha parecido más correcto usar esta otra frase más típica).

El colegio entero me miró con los ojos como platos antes de romper en carcajadas. Del todo aterrador, Severus. Brillante.

Dumbledore luego esbozó esa sonrisa de abuelito (esa que hacen cuando no tienen dientes) y McGonagall hacía el imbécil cerca de él. Intentando y fallando miserablemente en no reírse. Voy a irme a llorar a mi habitación.

Dejé el comedor de la manera más digna posible, pero no antes de que Quirrell sacara un paquete forrado con papel naranja e intentara pasármelo. Intenté ignorarle y escaparme, pero insistió en permanecer frente a mí y ponerme ojos de cachorrito herido. Normalmente me gusta hacer a la gente llorar pero no hombres hechos y derechos y no delante de todo el colegio. Agarré el regalo y corrí (bueno, me deslicé rápidamente porque no puedes correr con ropas largas y negras).

**Nunca adivinarías qué es lo que me ha comprado Quirrell.**

"_Yo y mi Mascota, la Iguana llamada Erwin parte 2- Cómo enseñarle a hacer trucos."_

Me servirá de sujetapuertas.


	10. ¡¡Se van!

_Hola!!!!!! _

_Como hoy es mi cumple, os subo el siguiente cap como regaloooo!! _

_Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y ¡a leer! _

_Capítulo 10: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las mazmorras_

**¡¡Esto no me puede estar PASANDO!!**

¡Arrrggghhh! Cuando por fin puedo dormir apaciblemente y ¿qué es lo que me encuentro cuando me levanto¡¡¡No tengo TÚNICAS NEGRAS LIMPIAS!!! Sólo me queda esa cosa turquesa que uso como manta por culpa de ese calamar, lo cual no es lo mismo. Tendré que vestirme con eso. A lo mejor nadie lo nota.

**Lo notan. Nunca más saldré de esta habitación.**

Quirrell está justo en este momento afuera diciéndome:

-Está bien, Severus, los alumnos llegarán a aceptar tu nueva... er... manera de vestir. Creo que te queda realmente bien.

¡O Dios Mío! Creo que Quirrell me está haciendo la pelota. Y me dice cosas que no son verdad. Me voy a volver loco, más de lo que ya estaba en cualquier caso. ¿Y si visitara de nuevo a ese psicólogo?

**Mañana a las 12:00**

Bueno, esa es la hora de la cita, con UN PSICÓLOGO DIFERENTE, un muggle, de hecho. Lo encontré en ese libro llamado "Páginas amarillas". Se llama así porque sus páginas son amarillas (obviamente) y en la sección de psicólogos había esto:

¿NECESITA ARREGLAR SU VIDA?

(Sí, lo necesito)

¿SIENTE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ESTÁ CONTRA USTED?

(No es que lo sienta, es que SÉ que todos están contra mí)

ENTONCES LLÁMENOS Y CONCIERTE UNA CITA.

Y después te decían el nombre, la dirección y el número de teléfono. Sí, sé lo que es un teléfono, no soy tan ignorante. Así que regresé a la casa de mi madre en algún lugar de Oxford mediante los polvos flú y llamé desde allí.

**Bueno, y ahora arreglar lo de Quirrell y después los alumnos**

He terminado de teñir de negro mis túnicas turquesa y me han quedado bien. Bueno, más o menos. Está bien, es cutre más allá de la cutrez imaginable en el país de la desagradable región de las baratijas. ¿Has oído alguna vez de alguien que tiñera su propia ropa? Hey¿qué habrías hecho tú? Ir a Hogsmeade, probablemente, bien visto. Voy para allá ahora mismo, sólo necesito polvos flú.

**Ese capullo estúpido**

Quirrell (el capullo estúpido) ha estado por fuera de mi habitación todo el tiempo que yo he estado en Hogsmeade, murmurando sus espeluznantes palabras de "consuelo". Imbécil de cabeza aturbantada. Hum... me voy a desayunar.

**Desayunando.**

Condenados alumnos, al momento de entrar, empezaron todos a susurrar. Bueno, yo les daré algo de lo que susurrar en un minuto si no paran de mirarme así.

-¿Sí, señorita Abbot?- Ja, eso le ha hecho pensárselo dos veces antes de mirarme como un pececito de colores congelado. Tal vez debería quitarle puntos a su casa también, sólo para asegurarme de que lo ha captado. Oh oh, Quirrell acaba de preguntarme qué opino de su libro.

-Es¿cuál es la palabra?... Diferente.- Sip, diferente en el sentido de que no tengo ni idea porque de hecho no me lo he leído y Quirrell nunca lo sabrá. A menos que me haga una pregunta realmente comprometida que solo alguien lo suficientemente triste como para leer ese libro podría responder, alguien parecido a él ahora.

-Tengo un montón de clases a las que aterrorizar, debo irme.-bien, eso me dará algo de tiempo, qué bobo es.

**¡Aquí abajo te CONGELAS!**

Estoy en mis mazmorras y hace frío, mucho frío, de hecho hace un frío extremo aquí abajo. Voy a hacerme un encantamiento de aislamiento de calor así que estaré calentito y ya pueden todos los alumnos congelarse en sus asientos mientras yo tenga un calor abrasador. Adivina qué¡Los de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin! Bien, ya verás cómo Malfoy empieza a ponerse chulo y a decir cosas irritantes para molestar a Potter.

**Tenía razón. ¿No la tengo siempre?**

Bueno, todo lo que Malfoy ha hecho ha sido pavonearse ante cualquiera que lo escuchase (Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson) hablando sobre la Navidad y cómo iba a volver a casa con papi y mami y a recibir montones de regalos diferentes. Me siento casi al borde de las lágrimas. Yo no tengo una mamaíta ni un papaíto con los que regresar a casa. Me repudiaron cuando estaba en tercero. Mi estancia en Slytherin no fue la mejor manera de agradarles. Luego Malfoy ha empezado a hablar de la gente que se quedaba en Hogwarts por Navidad. (YO, por ejemplo).

-Me dan pena todas esas personas que tienen que quedarse en Hogwarts en Navidad porque nadie les quiere en casa.

Eso fue lo que dijo Malfoy, obviamente mirando a Potter mientras los dos gorilas cloqueaban cerca de él. ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? Yo tengo que quedarme en Hogwarts con McGonagall, la vieja bolsa. Y nadie me quiere en casa. Si no fuera tan insensible, podría haberme deprimido bastante con eso.

ENTONCES, al final de la clase, como si Malfoy no me hubiera deprimido bastante fue y empezó a buscar pelea con Weasley. Hagrid- como tonel super desarrollado que es- estaba moviendo un abeto (odio esas cosas) hacia alguna parte y Malfoy ha tenido que remarcar algunos comentarios ingeniosos sobre si Weasley quería vivir en la casa de Hagrid. Bueno, pues Weasley se lanzó a por Malfoy justo cuando yo terminaba de subir las escaleras. (Bueno, de hecho me quedé rondando por ahí arriba porque sabía que algo iba a ocurrir y no quería perdérmelo. Creo que tengo un sexto sentido...) Y ahora yo, nunca dejo pasar la oportunidad de quitar puntos a Potter y Weasley. ¡Ja¡Chúpate esa! (NT: bueeeeeeno, os pongo literalmente lo que ponía: '¡Clava eso en tu casita de conejo y echa humo sobre ella!').

**¿Qué es lo que le han hecho al Gran Comedor?**

¡Míralo! Acebo y muérdago por todas partes¡DOCE de esos HORRIPILANTES árboles de Navidad congelados, cubiertos de carámbanos y velas¡Flitwick, ese estúpido hombrecillo está poniendo BURBUJAS DORADAS a su alrededor¡¡¡El mundo se ha vuelto loco¡¡¡Esto es un COLEGIO!!!

¡**Se han ido!**

¡Sí! Finalmente algo de paz. Bien, todos los colegiales han sido enviados a sus casas dejándome disfrutar de la Navidad por mí mismo frente al fuego. Oh, apuesto a que te estás preguntando sobre el calamar. Pues bien, ayer fui al lago y deslicé la SOLUCIÓN y afortunadamente ha funcionado, estoy apunto de salir para ir al lago a comprobar cómo está el calamar y preguntarle acerca de su vida amorosa. JAJAJA. Me quiero a mí mismo. ¿Y quién no?


	11. Muggles

Me aburrooooooooo. Estoy sola en casa y eso es algo que no soporto, me gusta dormir con gente, hace que la vida sea divertida. No hay nada peor que cenar sola y luego ver la tele sola y luego ir apagando las luces de la casa sola. Así que no dormiré.

Espero que os guste este cap¡me encanta que Sev vaya al psicólogo!

¡A leer!

_Capítulo 11: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras._

**¡¡¡Ese congelado calamar va a llevarse lo que se merece uno de estos días!!!**

¡No me lo puedo creer! Oh, genial, ahora sueno como un frígido Muggle, cosas horribles. Ya conoces al calamar, no te vas a creer que ha ido a enamorarse de mí debido a esa condenada poción. Realmente no ha sido culpa mía, se suponía que debía enamorarse de la primera persona que viera, la cual pensé que sería McGonagall, pero no lo ha sido. He sido yo. Y más teniendo en cuenta que era mi modo de vengarme de McGonagall por mantenerme despierto todo el día. Y el calamar continua mandándome montones de regalos del Profeta, lo cual está bien, pero no es muy halagador. Hoy voy a ver al Psicólogo muggle también, le dije a Dumbledore que tenía que ir al dentista, no creo que se lo haya tragado.

**Bueno, estoy preparado para ir al psicólogo, sólo necesito algo de polvos flú**

Me he cepillado los dientes y el pelo, lavado en seco mis túnicas usando magia y tengo mi volante de cita. Estoy seguro de que voy a pillar un resfriado en breve. Y tengo que buscar polvos Flú por ahí. Iré a Quirrell y le pediré un poco. De hecho, es una mala idea. Creo que mejor me voy al almacén.

**Esto es más absurdo que lo del psicólogo mago. Aunque no es realmente sorprendente. Muggles. Bah.**

Genial. Estoy sentado en una apiñada sala de espera que huele a perro mojado, tengo gente por todas partes que me empujan cada vez más hacia la esquina y todavía me quedan cinco minutos de espera. Los muggles son unos desorganizados. Los desprecio, desprecio a la mayoría de la gente pero sobre todo desprecio a los muggles más de lo habitual. Y de hecho estoy PAGANDO esta tortura; a lo mejor es parte de la terapia. Torturar a una persona para que piense que de hecho no está tan enfermo y decida volverse a su casa. Ya sé a qué juegan; voy a sentarme aquí tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Bueno, puede que sólo diez minutos.

**¡Sacadme de aquí¡¡¡AHORA!!!**

¡Ahhh! Es la persona más molesta, mandona, roñosa, entrometida y fisgona que he conocido nunca. He tenido que ir y entrar y sentarme en su largo y marrullero(nt: he encontrado esta palabra en el diccionario. Significa tramposo, bellaco, pillo... ) sofá o lo que sea que te pone en una situación muy comprometida y hablar de cosas PERSONALES con ella. La primera cosa que me indicó inmediatamente que era una vieja bolsa entrometida fue su:

- Hola Sr Snape¿y cómo estamos hoy?- el original saludo muggle, que significaba "vayamos al grano porque me la suda cómo te sientas, sólo quiero tu dinero. ¡Y SR SNAPE¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?".

-Así que cuénteme un poco sobre usted mismo.- bien mirado soy la persona más aburrida/extraña que te podrías encontrar y no tengo mucho que decir.

-Soy profesor en un colegio.- ¿Tan excitante soy? Puedo verla con cara de querer huir justo en este momento.

-OK. ¿Le gusta trabajar en ese colegio?

-No.- No esperabas esa respuesta¿eh? JA, don Snape (nt: ;P): uno, vieja bolsa entrometida durmiéndose en su silla: cero.

-¿Entonces, por qué trabaja ahí? Seguramente pueda encontrar otro trabajo que le gustara mucho más y estimulara todo su potencial al completo.

-Quiero otro trabajo pero alguien lo tiene y lleva un turbante. Dumbledore no le va a expulsar, así que no puedo conseguir el puesto.- La mujer parecía un poco sorprendida.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace para intentar probar que usted sería mejor para ese trabajo que el hombre que en este momento lo ocupa?

-Quejarme. Un montón.- Por lo menos le he dicho la verdad.

- Hum... ¿Hay alguien especial en su vida?- ¿Ya empezamos a cambiar de tema? Ya sé lo que intentas, cogerme desprevenido. ¡¡¡Bien pensado pero eso no va a ocurrir!!!

-Aparte del calamar enfermo de amor, no.- a duras penas he podido controlar la risa que emergía de mi interior cuando he visto su cara después de decirle eso. Pero no me he reído en quince años; no voy a empezar ahora.

-¿Y quién es ese "calamar"¿Usted corresponde a sus sentimientos?- ¿Corresponder a sus sentimientos¡¡¡NO!!! Es un jodido calamar. Haré como que no la he oído.

- Así que, Severus- Argh¿nombres de pila¿quién le ha dado esa idea? Definitivamente yo no.- ¿A qué se dedica fuera del trabajo?

-Pongo en conserva cuerpos de animales troceados- No creo que me haya oído, o eso espero en cualquier caso. Si esto sigue así, me van a poner bajo vigilancia psiquiátrica y sé cómo son los muggles. Pretendiendo preocuparse por ti cuando en realidad se ríen de todo el mundo.

-¿Y algo un poco más... hum... relajante?- ¿Te parezco alguien relajado¡¡¡soy lo menos relajado del mundo!!!

-No.- Creo que espera que le diga algo más. Que espere, no lo voy a hacer.

-Hum...- está pensando en algo más que decir. Mi antebrazo me pica. Bueno, eso ha sido un error.

-¿Quiere contarme algo acerca de ese tatuaje?- er... no.

-No es de su incumbencia.- Super mueca de desprecio, labio curvado y pelo agitado lejos de los ojos. Dios, soy lo mejor. Y doy mucho miedo.

-Muy bien... ¿Siempre viste de negro?- No te ATREVAS a meterte con mi forma de vestirme; tengo una gran variedad de ropa, toda negra, lo admito, pero bueno. Estoy seguro de que Quirrell sólo tiene ese turbante que lleva a todas horas. Apuesto a que tiene un sombrero peludo o algo (nt: Oo).

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?- Porque quiero, obviamente.

-Por que sí.

-¿Siente que el negro representa su estado de ánimo?- No. Me representa a mí por completo.

-Sí.- Es más fácil darle la razón.

-¿Y por qué está siempre deprimido?- Tu trabajo es descubrirlo, y yo no tengo por qué decírtelo. Gánate el dinero para variar.

-No lo sé.

-¿Tiene amigos fuera del trabajo?- No tengo amigos dentro de mi trabajo, no importa lo que hay fuera del trabajo.

-No.- Soy un caso muy triste¿no? Sólo quiero un poco de compasión.

-Hábleme de su infancia.

-Mi infancia no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ni con usted.- Puede que esto haya sido un poco brusco. Oh, bueno, estoy seguro.

-¿Duerme bien?

-No, el calamar me mantiene despierto.- Genial ahora suena como si tuviera un trauma serio con el calamar. Que de hecho lo tengo.

-¿Cómo está su vida sexual en estos momentos?- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE????????????? Aparta tu nariz de mi inexistente vida sexual.

-Muy bien.- cambia de tema o arriésgate a algo peor. Tú eliges. Hazlo bien.

-Bueno, Severus, voy a escribir algunas notas y dárselas al recepcionista quien te las leerá y te las explicará.

**De vuelta en casa. Descansando.**

En la bañera, no es una visión preciosa, lo sé. La Psicóloga me dijo que me relajara así que aquí estoy. Tengo velas de lavanda rodeando el borde de la bañera y apestan, me han ordenado que acabe con el café y trate de conseguir una vida social / amigos. Todavía trabajo en el punto segundo y tercero. ¡Me ha costado cerca de £400 ver a esa Psicóloga! Y después he tenido que comprar toda esta basura relajante también. No creo que vaya a volver ahí de nuevo.

**La noche de Navidad**

Ya ha venido la Navidad y no me alegra tener que estar con Dumbledore y algunos otros mequetrefes de otras casas en la Cena de Navidad. Odio la cena de Navidad.


	12. Día de Navidad

Hola genteeeeeee!!! Por fin tengo un minutejo para actualizar las Quejas! Arf, arf... estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y no sé si podré, pero intentaré actualizar Henry (aunque Kaworu está en Santo Domingo y yo tengo que leer tres libros en una semana (Freud, Jung y Frankenstein. Tres monstruos) y hacer tres trabajos, uno por cada libro, así que un poco complicado). Se hará lo que se pueda.

Ah! Y he escrito a la autora (si queréis ver su respuesta está en los reviews del capítulo 11) preguntándole que para cuendo el 6º de las Quejas III y me ha dicho que lo tiene por la mitad, así que, una vez más, os ruego que esperéis pacientemente.

Nada más.

¡A leer!

_Capítulo 12: Las Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**Día de Navidad. Estoy en éxtasis de la emoción**

Brillante. Aquí está la lista de mis regalos de Navidad:

Un par de calcetines mohosos (de parte de una bruja (nt: entendiendo bruja como una mujer fea y vieja, no como una hechicera.)) Un sombrero de lana pesadísimo (del calamar). Una nueva taza de café (de parte de mí mismo).

No se puede decir que vaya a pasar horas de diversión con mis regalos. Puede que con la taza de café, es como dos veces más grande de lo normal así que puedo preparar el doble de café en ella. Eso significa que puedo beber el doble de lo que bebería normalmente con una taza cutre de café.

**¡Ahhh¡¡¡¡He encontrado una bebida que es MEJOR que el café!!!**

¡JAJA! Todo harina, nada de cafeína. Es chocolate caliente. Dumbledore tenía un poco en la sala de profesores hoy así que batí un poco en una taza con pequeños trozos de malvavisco y sabe delicioso. ¡Olvídate de eso! Tendré que ir a Hogsmeade y pedir algo de chocolate caliente. Y más leche.

**Sorpresas navideñas de mala muerte**.

(NT: esto necesita explicación. En el Reino Unido es tradición que en la cena de Navidad se coloquen unos paquetes al lado de cada plato que se abren estallando y dentro tienen una sorpresa. En el caso de Dumby, como veis, es un sombrero de cotillón. Se supone que puedes encontrar cualquier cosa. Y si os acordáis, en el 3er libro de Harry Potter, también hacen lo mismo el día de Navidad. Espero que lo haya contado bien... si alguien no está de acuerdo con lo que he comentado, por favor que me ilustre.)

Que alguien me mate, por favor. Y que se dé prisa en hacerlo. Dumbledore acaba de ponerse un sombrero con flores, y lo lleva y se ríe. No tiene nada de gracia. Cuando los elfos domésticos anunciaron los "pudines flameados de Navidad" no pensé que significara que ardían como antorchas. Perry Weasley (creo que se llama así, a lo mejor es Patrick o Percy o algo por el estilo) acaba de encontrar un sickle enterrado en su trozo, espero que se haya roto los dientes. No ha habido suerte. Oh, ayuda, McGonagall y Hagrid están borrachos y Hagrid está diciéndole sensiblerías de baboso a McGonagall mientras ella está ahí sentada y de risitas. Supongo que no es capaz de llamar la tención de nadie más. De hecho, creo que le gustaba a un alumno hace treinta años pero creo que la cosa dejó de funcionar después de que sus sombreros de lana comenzasen a desaparecer a docenas y luego aparecieran en su habitación. (NT: la del alumno, creo).

**Quirrell trata de hacerme reír**

Y no lo hace nada bien. ¿Qué es lo que le fascina a Dumbledore de la Navidad¿Es simplemente lo de echar a los alumnos y luego hacerles regresar a clase en las frías mazmorras? Mis Navidades consisten en eso.

**Condenados críos**.

Si esos Weasley no paran de lanzar bolas de nieve contra mi ventana, les devolveré el lanzamiento con algo que prometo que no será una bola de nieve.

**No puedo dormir, creo que iré a merodear por ahí.**

Me aburro. No puedo dormir. Creo que iré a merodear por ahí de ese modo siniestro con el que sólo yo me sé mover a perfección. Luego acecharé entre las sombras a la Señora Norris cuando pase frente a mí con esos enormes ojos. Me pregunto por qué se llamará Sra. Norris. ¿Dónde está el Sr. Norris? Probablemente la abandonara, yo lo habría hecho si estuviese casado con esa cosa sarnosa. Me refiero a la señora Norris no a McGonagall, pero de todos modos nunca me habría casado con ella en primer lugar. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Filch le droga el agua o algo.

**La oscuridad es oscura, el silencio es silencioso**

Me ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión, mientras permanecía a dos pasillos de la biblioteca. No ha aparecido ningún alumno todavía para poder hacer caer el Infierno sobre él, aterrorizándole a la vez que le quito puntos, castigándole y amenazando con expulsarle. Adoro esto último, es bastante probable que nunca llegue a suceder pero siempre me queda la esperanza. ¡Ahhh¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Alguien ha gritado y provenía de la biblioteca, sea quien sea, se va a llevar un gran capón (Nt: para que nos entendamos, un golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano). Me ha asustado como si el Infierno hubiera caído sobre mí, y eso no es bueno para una persona con la tensión arterial tan alta como la mía.

**Bueno, ha sido extraño**

Aparentemente no había nadie ahí, Filch apareció a toda velocidad y me encontró tal y donde estaba al final del pasillo y me dijo con su cascada voz y sus mohosos dientes:

-Alguien ha estado en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, he encontrado esto.

Y luego me mostró una lámpara rota. ¿Qué me molesta más¿Que se haya roto la lámpara o que no sepa dónde están los pequeños sinvergüenzas? Lo único que quiero es cogerles y luego ir a chivarme a Dumbledore de que estaban fuera de la cama. Luego oí una respiración que pasaba extremadamente cerca de nosotros, así que hice como que me estiraba y bostezaba, pero no golpeé nada así que debió ser el resuello de Filch o algo. Apuesto a que ha sido Potter, luciéndose por haber estado fuera de la cama. Apuesto a que ahora mismo está en la sala común riéndose con sus amiguitos. ¡Arrrrggghhh! Juro que si le pongo las manos encima a esa sabandija le... le... (pensaré en algo que hacerle dentro de un rato). Oh, vete de aquí Señora Saco de pulgas, creo que mejor me voy y me acuesto antes de que me haga daño a mí mismo. Ten cuidado, Potter, te tengo echado el ojo. Los dos.

**Genial. Es condenadamente genial.**

No vas a CREER lo que Dumbledore me acaba de pedir.

-Severus, creo que deberías ser el árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch. Necesitas COMUNICARTE más con los alumnos, estáis muy SEPARADOS y muchos de ellos te TEMEN. Arbitrando el partido seguramente te convertirás en alguien más CERCANO a los alumnos y puede que a algunos de ellos incluso les llegues a GUSTAR.

Oh y esa es mi meta en esta vida, tener una panda de niñatos chillones a los que les guste. Las palabras que he escrito en mayúsculas son las palabras que Dumbledore enfatiza con esa voz realmente molesta que tiene. Creo que Dumbledore podría hacerse psicólogo muggle; lo hace mejor que ese estúpido al que fui a ver primero. Así que no hay remedio, seré el árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Creo que me inclinaré contra Potter y sus compinches. Tengo que ser más SIMPÁTICO con los con los inmaduros e inútiles jugadores de Quidditch, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentirme satisfecho viendo a Hufflepuff ganar. Y si veo a Quirrell murmurar algo a sí mismo como un perturbado de cabeza aturbantada podré lanzarle una maldición desde el estadio sin que nadie lo note. Jee, jeeee, jeee.

**Persiguiendo a Potter por todas partes. Se está volviendo algo divertido**.

Ja. Decidí seguir a Potter durante el tiempo libre, se le está empezando a poner el pelo de gallina. Se gira y ahí estoy. Mirándole con mi gran capa negra. Ayer oí a uno de quinto llamarme "murciélago gigante". Me siento muy satisfecho; es exactamente la impresión que quiero dar, la imagen de un murciélago enorme. ¿Y si consiguiera un par de esos colmillos de plástico que llevan los niños muggles y unto algo de la salsa secreta de ketchup que esconde Dumbledore sobre mi barbilla¿O es demasiado triste? Oh, Potter se ha movido de nuevo. Tengo que ir a sonreírles con desprecio a él y a Weasley.

**Ahora me toca Pociones con Potter. Jaja, felicidad, allá voy**.

Va a ser maravilloso, maravilloso, maravilloso. Ser horrible con Potter es mi pasatiempo favorito, bueno, después de diseccionar cuerpos y guardar los trozos en tarros, por supuesto. Continúa mirándome de forma extraña, probablemente piense que trato de leerle la mente o algo. Ahora que lo pienso, no es una mala idea...

**Oh, genial. Dumbledore continua surgiendo de la nada y preguntándome cosas realmente molestas**.

-Oh, Severus¿Todavía planeando el arbitraje del partido, ESPERO¿Has INVESTIGADO? Yo sí. Espero que hayas leído las REGLAS del juego, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que jugaste TÚ. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. ¿No es EXCITANTE?

¡NO! Es una cochina pesadez, viejo tonto. Tú y tus gafas de media luna y tu vieja barba y tu estúpida manera de enfatizar palabra que crees que son IMPORTANTES.

-Sí, Señor Director. Me estoy documentando bien para ser el árbitro del partido- voz aburrida¿Es que piensa que no soy capaz de volar?

-Bien. Espero que te comportes de manera HONRADA.

Lo dices como si no supiera el significado de honrado. Puede que no lo sepa, iré a buscarlo en el diccionario.

Honrado (honradamente):

1. Ser justo, imparcial y razonable.

2. Que actúa de acuerdo con las normas.

3. Juego limpio- de comportamiento honroso.

4. Parque de atracciones- espacio abierto usado para ferias.

(nt: a ver... lo que Dumby le dice es que "juegue limpio", "to play FAIR", sin embargo las entradas del diccionario que pone la autora son más parecidas a ser honrado (una de las acepciones de FAIR), así que os he cambiado la palabra. La última palabra, la número 4, es "fairground". En inglés tiene sentido que aparezca, en español no, lo siento. Más significados de Fair son: hermoso, justo, honrado, favorable, limpio, amablemente... )

No creo que la última sea importante. Muy bien, así que tengo que jugar limpio y ser imparcial, siguiendo las normas y razonable. Bah, no creo...

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. En este capítulo he tenido que explicar muchas cosas, espero no haberos hecho un lío.

Un beso!

SW


	13. El partido de Quidditch

Hola! perdón por mi laaaaaarga ausencia. Aquí tenéis un capítulo más de las quejas!

¡A leer!

_Capítulo trece: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**Hora de jugar al Quidditch**

Ten cuidado, Potter, soy un hombre con una misión: Aplastar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor de un solo golpe. Slytherin lleva ganando la copa de Quidditch desde hace años, no voy a permitir que un mocoso como tú lo arruine.

**Esperando fuera con las pelotas de Quidditch. Esto ha sonado muy ordinario. No me importa**.

Estoy esperando a que esos petardos muevan el culo hasta aquí fuera para que pueda acabar con esto de una vez. Dumbledore ha venido a ver el partido también, espero que se siente al lado de Quirrell y así se dé cuenta de lo torpe e idiota que es. A lo mejor después se muestra un poco más comprensivo conmigo; después de todo, soy al que Quirrell persigue por todas partes, incluso podría enviarle a una casa de locos. Oh, los alumnos están abarrotando los asientos, mejor dejo este libro aparte, no puedo escribir mientras acecho a Potty Potter en su cargada escoba.

**Hace un frío de narices aquí fuera**

¡¡¡Arrggghh¡No puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer esto! Debería estar exento debido a mi excepcionalmente super desarrollado intelecto! Oh, genial y ahora se están yendo todos en desbandada. Estúpido tiempo. Estúpidos niños. Estúpido Dumbledore. Estúpida vida.

**Gryffindor ha ganado (otra vez)**

No importa lo que intente hacerle a Potter, siempre consigue el modo de evitarlo. Cabrón suertudo. E incluso después de que uno de esos Weasley me enviara una Bludger directa hacia mí, por lo que recompensé a Hufflepuff con un penalti, creo que es un buen trabajo y que tengo unas impresionantes dotes de vuelo. No como Potter. Luego cedí otro penalti a favor de Hufflepuff sin ninguna razón en especial, simplemente sentí que era necesario.

¡Fue entonces cuando las mierdecillas fueron a por mí¡No sabía hacia dónde moverme! Las Bludgers eran dirigidas contra mí desde todas las direcciones posibles y Potter aceleró hacia mí como a 30 millas por hora (NT: no sé cuantos kilómetros serán). Te juro que si en alguna ocasión necesité un café fue justo en ese momento. En cualquier caso, Potter atrapó la Snitch justo antes de golpearme, se desvió y la cogió haciendo que Gryffindor ganase el partido. Después del partido Dumbledore se acercó y ¡¡¡¡¡¡LE FELICITÓ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy la mascota del Director! Ni siquiera se acercó a mí para felicitarme por haber escapado de una muerte segura. Oh, no, pero sí que fue a felicitar a Potter por hacer su trabajo.

-Bien hecho, HARRY. Me alegra ver que no has estado DÁNDOLE VUELTAS a... – Y aquí estaba susurrando, así que no pude oír lo que decía.- ... que te mantuvieras ocupado. EXCELENTE.- viejo pedorro insufrible. Especialmente cuando hace eso de guiñar los ojos. ¿Es que cree que le hace parecer guay o algo? Lo dudo. Yo creo que ¡NO!

**He quedado con Quirrell. Qué suerte tengo**.

Dios. He decidido ir a ver a Quirrell después de conseguir una taza de café para discutir sobre el calamar. Es el profesor de DCAO, así que podrá acabar con él. Es culpa suya en cualquier caso, todavía no tengo muy claro de qué modo es su culpa, pero ya pensaré en algo.

**Llega tarde. Típico.**

No debe tener nada mejor que hacer que merodear por ahí con ese aspecto decididamente insoportable, pero yo sí. Por lo menos he terminado de leer mi libro, es una novela policíaca. Oh, aquí viene. Date prisa y mueve el culo hasta aquí ¡AHORA!

-... n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, S-Severus.- Para de tartamudear, me distrae del punto en cuestión. Molesto imbécil.

-Oh, pensé que debíamos mantener esto en privado- no quiero que TODO el colegio se entere de que el calamar está enamorado de mí.

-P-Pero Severus, yo...

-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell- mirada amenazante, paso hacia Quirrell, debería hacerme amenazador profesional. Espera, ya lo soy.

-Y-yo no s-sé qué...

- ¡Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir!

¡Ya lo creo que lo sabes! O algo que no quisieras que pasase podría pasarle a esa iguana tuya.

-Vamos, Quirrell. Haz tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.

¡Y date prisa!

-P-pero yo no...

-Muy bien. Tendremos otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de decidir dónde está tu lealtad..- voz gélida, clavando la mirada en Quirrell, giro y me voy. Autonota mental: no caerse. Arruina todo el efecto.

Yo o el calamar, yo o el calamar. No es una elección tan difícil. La única razón por la que necesito la ayuda de Quirrell es por ese condenado calamar. Siempre se las apaña para arruinar todos mis planes, ya sea para meterme en la vida de McGonagall o para arruinar la vida de McGonagall.

**Pascua. Conejitos esponjosos y huevos de chocolate.**

Y ninguno de ellos tienen nada que ver conmigo. A menos que el calamar me regale un huevo de Pascua, lo cual espero de verdad que no ocurra. ¿Volverá Dumbledore a soltar conejitos por todo el castillo como hizo el año pasado? Si lo hace, podré atrapar alguno cuando nadie mire para hacer estofado con ellos. El año pasado lo hice. Todo el mundo culpó a la Sra. Norris cuando algunos desaparecieron "accidentalmente". Estoy seguro de que la Sra. Norris sabe que lo hice yo. Cuando Dumbledore se pilló un rebote (NT: en España esto significa que se enfadó mucho) y empezó a acusar a todo el mundo de cargarse a sus conejos, ella me miraba a mí fijamente, como si me estuviera exigiendo que me declarase culpable. Nunca lo haré. Es su culpa por tener esa cara siempre tan sospechosa. Y soy muy bueno mintiendo, por supuesto. Eso siempre ayuda.


	14. Vacaciones

Capítulo catorce: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras

**No consigo dormir**

Sabía que lo de leer antes de irse a la cama era una mala idea. Llevo leyendo cosa de media hora el libro de crímenes de ya he mencionado anteriormente y alguien acaba de ser decapitado. Normalmente estoy a favor de las decapitaciones, pero ¿de verdad necesita el autor contarlo todo con tanto detalle? Tres personas han sido asesinadas ya, incluído el perro de la hermana del mejor amigo del protagonista al que ya le había cogido cariño. Ahora no puedo dormir, no puedo parar de pensar que el loco del hacha está en mi habitación y que me va a matar o algo igual de horrible. Ya sé que al asesino le mata el perro del mejor amigo del protagonista y que le ataca antes de que le disparase porque me he leído el final del libro. ¿Qué? Hago lo mismo con todos los libros, y así puedo decir que me los he leído, saber el final te hace sentir superior. Me encanta arruinar el final de los libros y películas a los demás. Lo planeo todo para que pueda decirles el final antes de que lo vean o lo lean. Dios, sí que soy molesto. Me pregunto también cómo puede morir tanta gente en estos libros. Es como en ese programa Muggle- Midsomer Murders (NT: siento decir que no he encontrado lo que significa "midsomer", así que no puedo traducíroslo. Murders es "asesinos"). Están cayendo como moscas y a nadie parece importarle, y pasa cada semana, creo que la gente no debería mudarse a las casas vacías inmediatamente. Apuesto a que no saben que cinco personas han muerto ahí de antemano. Necesito café.

**Rondando por ahí, armado con varita y sartén**.

No sé qué estoy haciendo protegiéndome con una sartén. Es lo que hace la gente en las películas. Estaría mejor con un ogro, a menos que el ogro se volviese contra mí y me atacara, por supuesto. Por lo menos tengo mi varita; puedo lanzar hechizos con ella. Oh, Dios, por fin he llegado a la sala de profesores. Ahora puedo relajarme con algo de café y puede que encuentre algún libro que no sea de miedo que se haya dejado uno de los otros "profesores".

_Yo y mi Iguana llamada Edwin, parte 2- Cómo enseñarle a hacer trucos_.

No me leo eso ni de coña. Ja, me enteré por ahí hace un par de noches de que existe una película llamada "La noche de las Iguanas". Quirrell se volvería loco. Algunos son bastante patéticos.

Hay otra novela de Mills y Boon:

_Bailar con el Diablo_.

Hum. No dejes que el título te engañe; seguro que es tan sensiblero y erótico como de costumbre. Qué asco da.

_Los Thunderbirds- pasado y presente_.

(NT: "The Thunderbirds" o "Los guardianes del espacio" era una serie de los años 60 en el no había actores, sino marionetas. Trataba de un equipo de "rescate internacional" que ayudaba al mundo a mantener la paz y el orden, así como para realizar las misiones más peligrosas. Los thunderbirds en realidad eran los nombres de las 4 naves y de la estación espacial-satélite que estaban controladas por 5 hermanos y su padre. Hace poco salió en DVD. Supongo que el que tenga tantos datos de una serie como esta demuestra que soy bastante friki. Seguro que al señor Weasley le encantaría esa serie.)

¿No dan pena todos los de por aquí¡Thunderbirds! Apuesto lo que sea a que es de Dumbledore. Supongo que tendré que resignarme a leer esa bobada de Mills y Boon. Sigue siendo mejor que la mierda de los Thunderbirds.

**¡Esto no son más que pamplinas!**

¡Es una chorrada! Voy a seguir leyendo para ver si se pone aún peor. Que se pondrá. Ya he leído el final. Voy a decirle a McGonagall qué ocurre sólo para molestarla, aunque luego sabrá que he vuelto a leer sus libros de nuevo. Es imposible que ganar cuando ella está cerca.

**McGonagall es una de las personal más viperinas y arrogantes que conozco. Exceptuándome a mí mismo**.

Bueno, pues estaba yo sentado en la sala de profesores, entretenido con mis cosas. Entretenido en estar un poquito menos de mal humor que de costumbre, y va McGonagall, entra bruscamente y se tira en la silla frente a la mía y me dice que necesito vacaciones, y preferiblemente lo más lejos posible de ella. Ha sido totalmente inapropiado, y ¿quién dice que necesite vacaciones? Apuesto a que ha sido Dumbledore y que ha mandado a McGonagall a buscarme.

-¿Severus?- ¿Si, vieja bolsa?

La miro con mis increíbles ojos negros, que ahora rebosan malicia.

-¿Sí, Minerva?- mirada helada. Estoy mejorando.

-Creo que necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones-. Y yo sentado ahí, intentando contenerme para no agarrar el libro de las iguanas y lanzárselo.

-¿Vacaciones, Minerva?- ¿Yo¿Vacaciones¿Es que tengo pinta de ser la típica persona que se echa en la playa con unas bermudas con floripondios?

-Sí, yo y el Director opinamos que deberías ausentarte del castillo durante una temporada.- Lo sabía. Sabía que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Creo que él y McGonagall tienen algo entre manos. Eso me ha traído imágenes mentales demasiado asquerosas como para describirlas.

Necesito pensar en una respuesta inteligente. Respuesta inteligente, respuesta inteligente, no se me ocurre ninguna.

-Soy yo quien decide si me largo del castillo o no.- Eso no ha sonado infantil.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste fuera para ver las flores del invernadero?

Sólo me interesan las flores cuando se han muerto y empiezan a marchitarse. ¿Te parezco un amante de las flores?

-Nunca lo he hecho, McGonagall, y pretendo continuar así.- McGonagall esbozó la sonrisa tipo "sabía que tenía razón". Odio esa sonrisa. De hecho, odio todos los tipos de sonrisa menos cuando soy el único que sonríe y eso sí que es una sonrisa satisfecha o una super sonrisa satisfecha.

-El Director ha repasado sus libros y llevas tres años de vacaciones que no has cogido aún. Sugiero que te tomes unas largas vacaciones mientras tengas la oportunidad.

¿Qué¿Y permitir que todos esos pequeños tengan pociones sin mi? Nunca.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir cuando, donde y por cuanto tiempo deseo tener mis vacaciones. Ahora, por favor, mete las narices en tus propios asuntos y aléjalas de los míos.- lalalallalalalala. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar a Dumbledore.

**Intentando encontrar a Dumbledore.**

¿Por qué cuando no quieres que Dumbledore aparezca siempre está ahí y cuando necesitas hablar con él no hay quien lo encuentre? Me he pateado todo el castillo tres veces y sigo sin encontrarle. Apuesto a que está ahora mismo atracando Gringotts, zurrando a los goblins (NT: o duendes, lo que prefiráis. ¿En español no lo traducen como gnomos?) que se topen en su camino mientras corre hacia la salida, cargando con sacos repletos de joyas. Luego vendrá aquí y se llevará a McGonagall al Amazonas o algo así por un par de años. Así podría yo luego dominar Hogwarts como el Director Snape y formar un nuevo y débil ejército de niñatos desobedientes que probablemente no hagan nada más que estar por ahí sentados inventando nombres horribles que ponerme. Espera... eso ya lo hacen.

**Le he encontrado. Por fin.**

¡Eureka! Dumbledore no estaba robando ningún banco así que parece que McGonagall permanecerá con nosotros un poco más de tiempo. Una pena. En fin, lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo era hablar con los elfos domésticos sobre hacer una fiesta privada y sorpresa para McGonagall porque parece ser que es su cumpleaños. Dumbledore no me lo diría, pero yo sé que debe de rondar los sesenta años. De hecho, los setenta. Como mínimo. Puede que ochenta. McGonagall no sabe nada de la fiesta, así que voy a ir a contárselo y arruinarlo todo. Estoy en el despacho de Dumbledore en este momento, esperando a que vuelva.

-Ahhhh, Severus.- Y ha vuelto a empezar con el ahhhh.- ¿Qué puedo HACER por TI?- No sé. Parar de hablar de esa manera estúpida. Parar de enfatizar las cosas. Parar de mirarme de manera maliciosa. Parar de guiñarme los ojos; es muy inquietante. Parar de decir ahhhhh.

-Acabo de hablar con Minerva en la sala de profesores, director, y me ha dicho que usted opina que necesito unas vacaciones.

-Bueno, Severus. ¿Cuándo FUE la ultima vez que de HECHO saliste FUERA de aquí?- no lo sé. ¿El año pasado¿La década pasada¿El pasado milenio¡No lo sé!

-La semana pasada me asomé por la ventana para gritar a unos alumnos.- No pareció muy impresionado al oírme.

-Ahhh bueno, la luz es una de las CLAVES de la SUPERVIVENCIA humana, Severus.

¿Y¿Es que crees que soy humano?

-Director. He sobrevivido sin la luz directa del sol durante varios años. ¡No me voy a ir de vacaciones!

-SÍ que lo VAS a hacer, Severus.

-No, Director.

-Creo que podría ser BENEFICIOSO que considerases...

-¡QUE NO!

-SÓLO era una sugerencia, Severus.

Ja. Eso le ha cortado.

-Oh, y por favor no le cuentes nada a Minerva sobre la fiesta.

Que le zurzan.

**De vuelta a la sala de profesores. Super sonrisa de superioridad en su sitio.**

-¿Ya has hablado con el Director, Severus?- ¿Qué¿cómo es que McGonagall lo sabe? Me apuesto lo que sea a que estaba espiando a través del ojo de la cerradura.

-Sí, Minerva, y el director y yo hemos decidido que de hecho no necesito vacaciones.- ¿Ha sido eso un bufido¿quién ha bufado? Ah, Poppy. Sabía que nunca te había gustado. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu enfermería y me dejas en paz?

-Y supongo que lo habréis resuelto como dos adultos responsables.- No.

-Por supuesto, Minerva. Del mismo modo en el que normalmente resolvemos las cosas.- Me está lanzando miradas malignas. Está en su derecho. Debería decirle lo de su fiesta. Pero entonces se irá corriendo a Dumbledore y a mí me mandarán de inmediato de vacaciones a algún sitio antes de que puedas decir "profesores enchufados" (NT: favoritismo, vamos).

Sólo quedan ocho semanas para los exámenes 

Me encantan los exámenes, cargarles de deberes, ver que los niñatos trabajan hasta quedarse medio muertos, molestarles continuamente mientras hacen el examen y luego decirles sus penosas notas y sonreír con malicia cuando ponen cara de estar en contra. La fiesta de McGonagall es mañana. Voy a llevar un regalo. Dumbledore me estuvo insistiendo. Me llamó a su despacho y dijo.

-Ahhhh, Severus. Sé que tienes INTENCIÓN de ir a la FIESTA, así que te aconsejo que le lleves a Minerva un REGALO.- Muy bien. No especificó qué tipo de regalo. Jajaja.

**Me ha vuelto a llamar para que vaya a su despacho otra vez. Espera un minuto.**

-Ahhh, Severus.- ¿Es que no es capaz de inventarse un nuevo modo de empezar las frases? "Ahhh, Severus" no es que te haga pensar precisamente que la conversación vaya a ser algo interesante. Y me pone realmente de los nervios.- Sólo quería ACLARARTE algo. DEBES de haberme malinterpretado cuando te hablé sobre el regalo de MINERVA. ESPERO que no estuvieras pensando en llevarle digamos que un regalo FUERA DE LO NORMAL. ¿No? Porque sé que TÚ y Minerva realmente no os podéis ni VER. Ja ja.- Maldición. Dumbledore me conoce demasiado bien. Apuesto a que puede leer la mente.

Así que ahora tengo que pensar en algo nuevo e ir a comprarlo. También podría no ir a la fiesta. Pero habrá alcohol y nunca pierdo la oportunidad de pillarme una cogorza gratis. Voy a encargar un libro para ella, algo muy sensiblero y romántico. Arg. Tendré que comprarle una tarjeta también. Vaya sablazo.

Faltan dos horas para la fiesta de McGonagall 

Llevo túnicas negras nuevas puestas, el regalo de McGonagall y una tarjeta y nada más. Vayámonos.

Dumbledore ha puesto un hechizo a la habitación para que ninguno de los alumnos pueda oírnos. Creo que Filch está patrullando los pasillos con esa gata sarnosa suya.

¡Hay gente que es realmente insultante! Nada más entrar vi a Poppy con Sprout. Poppy me echó una mirada y luego le dijo a Sprout:

-No sabía que era una fiesta de disfraces.

Algo obvio y en alto. Sprout empezó a reírse y luego las dos se fueron hacia la mesa del buffet. ¡Fiesta de disfraces¡Nunca me habían insultado así en toda mi vida! Bueno, puede que un par de veces, pero ¡disfraces! Una cosa es que digas que soy un murciélago enorme, pero otra muy distinta es que llames a tu ropa disfraz. Voy así todos los días. ¿Es que siempre doy la impresión de ir disfrazado¿O es que estoy sacando las cosas de quicio? Necesito beber.

Oh, no. Quirrell está abriéndose camino hacia mí. Ve directo a la mesa de bebidas, Severus. Ja. Me he deshecho de él y he conseguido un vaso enorme de Whisky. Mmmmm. Estoy en la Gloria.

-¿Te DIVIERTES, Severus?- bueno, lo hacía hasta que apareciste tú.

-Sí, Señor Director. ¿Dónde está Minerva? Tengo que darle su regalo.- Bueno, el papel de envolver está un pelín arrugado. Es por culpa de Quirrell.

-Ahhh. Va a VENDRÁ en BREVE. Vamos a darle una SORPRESA.- O a provocarle un infarto.

Hagrid acaba de entrar y nos ha dicho que ella estaba viniendo con Trelawney. Dumbledore apagó las velas con un aireo de varita y todos esperamos a que llegara. Todos gritamos (menos yo) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! nada más entrar ella. Juraría que ha estado muy cerca del infarto, se ha llevado la mano al pecho, intentando respirar. Luego entró del todo y empezó a abrazar a todo el mundo. Pasando de mí, algo a lo que estoy profundamente agradecido. Luego todos empezamos a darle nuestros regalos. Yo fui, cargando con el regalo y la tarjeta, esperando educadamente hasta que lo desenvolviera y luego me volví a la mesa de bebidas. Juraría que me sonrió cuando desenvolvió su regalo. Bueno, esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Necesito otro Whisky.

**A la mañana siguiente. Estoy fatal.**

No puedo recordar casi nada. Todavía estoy en la cama, intentando enfocar mi alrededor. Tengo una resaca del copón. Espero que la de McGonagall sea aún peor que la mía. Ella ha bebido por lo menos el doble que yo. ¿Qué coño hace Quirrell tirado en mi sofá? Me voy mientras todavía pueda.

**En la sala de profesores. Intentando reconstruir lo que pasó la noche anterior**.

Todos estamos con resaca y hablamos en susurros. Parece ser que Quirrell perdió sus llaves y me preguntó si podía dormir en el sofá de mi cuarto. Yo, medio borracho, le di mi consentimiento y es por eso que todavía estaba allí por la mañana. McGonagall está leyendo el libro que le di. Qué honor. Supongo.

Es sábado, lo que significa que puedo descansar y disfrutar de mi resaca todo el día.

**¡JA! Ese estúpido de Weasley se ha dejado morder**

Su mano está toda verde y amoratada. Que le sirva de lección por ser un Weasley. Será estúpido. Puede que consiga convencer a Poppy para que no le cure hasta pasado un tiempo. Y Gryffindor ha bajado 150 punto desde la noche pasada. Eso significa que Slytherin está en cabeza. Bien por nosotros, bien por nosotros. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso de "bien por nosotros"? Bien por mí, bien por mí.


	15. Exámenes

Bien!!! Os subo los tres últimos capítulos del tirón!!! Perdón por el retraso, ya sé que voy fatal con todo, pero es que era ver un teclado y negarme. En fin, que aprovecharé el tirón para actualizar todos los fics que pueda antes de que me vuelva a dar la teclado-negación.

Os recuerdo que este fic no es mío, sino una traducción.

Capítulo quince: Quejas del arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras Escribiendo el examen de Pociones 

Ahora mismo estoy buscando en el libro de texto la poción que menos información tenga. De hecho, la que no tenga nada de información. Eso les pondrá en su sitio. Y me entretiene. Prepararse para el próximo año. Lo necesitan. Me voy a Hogsmeade dentro de diez minutos para comprarme unos zapatos nuevos. Los zapatos nuevos siempre son de lo más chirriantes y eso molesta de verdad a la gente cuando los llevas. Voy a añadirles tacones de metal para que puedan chirriar Y golpear al mismo tiempo. Tío, soy maligno.

**Eso ha sido simplemente escalofriante**

Y no puedo decir eso de muchas cosas. Excepto de mi mismo, claro. El condenado calamar gigante me ha estado persiguiendo a lo largo del Gran Lago y ahora sé a qué se referían con lo de "gigante". Nunca me había percatado de ello hasta ahora pero es difícil ignorar a un objeto de cincuenta pies lanzándose directamente hacia ti desde el medio de un lago mientras lanza aullidos que piden tu sangre. Creo que quiere saber por qué no he respondido a sus numerosas pedidas de cita. Al final acabé recorriendo todo lo largo que es el lago zumbando. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los alumnos me vio, pero ahora tendré que esquivar a un calamar furioso durante los próximos cincuenta años. Creo que necesitaré otra "charla" con Quirrell. O para ser más precisos, otra sesión de amenazas con Quirrell. Mientras era perseguido por el calamar me las he arreglado para quedar absolutamente empapado y cubierto de suciedad de tanto resbalar y deslizarme. Ahora que lo pienso¿por qué no me he alejado del lago? No es que el calamar pueda saltar y correr detrás de mi con todos sus tentáculos. Dios, soy estúpido. ¿Qué estoy diciendo¡Soy genial! Me voy a Hogsmeade para comprar zapatos y una gran jarra de whisky de fuego del Cabeza de Puerco.

En el Cabeza de Puerco 

Aquí hay gente de lo MÁS espantosa, encajo muy bien. He pedido un whisky de fuego doble y voy a tomarme mi tiempo en bebérmelo. Y si McGonagall pregunta que por qué he estado fuera tanto tiempo tengo una respuesta perfecta que darle. Regreso al colegio. Y solo un poquito achispado. ¿No es sorprendente que después de cinco whiskys de fuego dobles pueda caminar en línea recta directa al castillo, correr frente al lago otra vez y luego escribirlo todo? Me he prohibido a mí mismo cantar algo pero puedo ir y asustar a McGonagall hasta el infierno.

Amor herido,

Me he vuelto loco por una farola

Dándome lo más,

Desparramando todos mis sentimientos más profundos.

Y todo lo que quiero hacer,

Es achucharme contigo,

Un gorro de dormir en el temprano rocío de la mañana!

Dije que estaba prohibido cantar. No escribir canciones que escribiría SI tuviera permiso para cantar.

Soy tan genial! 

Yendo a la sala de profesores he espantado hasta más no poder a McGonagall, Dumbledore y Poppy. Me quedé en la puerta, me asomé, apagué la luz de las velas con un aireo de varita y dije:

-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUU!!!

Muy alto. Fue muy gracioso, Poppy se puso en plan:

-¡Oh, Dios mío¡Oh, Dios mío!

McGonagall se puso en plan:

-¡Albus! Haz algo, Albus.

Y Dumbledore (el viejo chiflado) se puso en plan:

-Jaja JA. Ahhhh, Severus. Qué AMABLE de tu parte UNIRTE a nosotros.

E hizo ese truco de los ojos brillantes. ¿Es que no hay nada que escape a la atención de este loco excéntrico?

-¡Severus¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- McGonagall quiere pelea. Está haciendo todo el número del culo de gallina otra vez. Dumbledore ha vuelto a encender todas las luces y me ha revelado, en toda mi gloria, riendo mi propia gracia.

-¡Severus!- Va a acabar rompiendo las ventanas si sigue subiendo el tono de voz. Arg, es como escuchar una grabación chillona que diga "¡Severus!" una y otra vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

JA. Ya estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

-Siguiendo tu consejo, McGonagall. Divirtiéndome.

Fuiste tú la que me lo dijo.

-¡Pero has faltado a todas las clases de la tarde!

-¿De verdad? Maldición. ¿Es que esos mocosos adolescentes me han echado de menos?- casi puedo ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-Ya sé que dije que necesitabas unas vacaciones, pero salir toda la tarde sin decírselo a nadie y luego volver al castillo completamente borracho es inaceptable.

-No, McGonagall. Si estuviera completamente borracho te encontraría mínimamente atractiva, pero viendo que sigo pensando que eres la arrugada vieja y fea bolsa en la que he puesto los ojos encima, no creo que esté lo suficientemente borracho. ¡Buenas noches!

Y con eso la dejé para que se indignase e hiciera los movimientos de culo de gallina tanto como quisiese. Estaré bien por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente 

Acabo de leer lo que le dije a McGonagall ayer por la noche. Me va a matar de verdad. ¡Soy demasiado magnífico para morir¿Qué tiene de bueno tener un gran cerebro si no puedes usarlo para deshacerte de pequeños problemas como McGonagall?

**Vale. Tengo un plan**.

Aquí va:

1.Evitar a McGonagall a TODA costa.

Me ha llevado mucho tiempo pensarlo.

Es como un imán 

No importa a dónde vaya, ella siempre está merodeando por la siguiente esquina, esperándome. He conseguido esquivarla pero sólo son las 9:30 de la mañana. Si no tengo cuidado, acabaré como Quirrell. Olvida eso. Nadie puede estar nunca tan mal como Quirrell. Tatatachán. Hoy es el primer día de exámenes de los mocosos. Les toca Historia, con Binns. ¿Qué pasa con él¿Sencillamente un día se levantó y dejó su cuerpo tras de sí¿qué clase de persona hace eso? Un muerto, obviamente pero vamos. Dumbledore me ha pedido que supervise el examen con McGonagall y Binns. Acabo de ponerme mis zapatos nuevos, he clavado los trozos de metal y funcionan a la perfección.

**Chirrido, golpe, chirrido, golpe.**

¡JA¡Genial! Y ni McGonagall ni ninguno de los alumnos puede hacer nada al respecto mientras dure el examen. McGonagall todavía no me ha perdonado por ponerla en evidencia delante de "¡Albus!" He intentado lo de "Yo no tengo la culpa, estaba borracho" pero no ha colado. Más bien porque ella sabe que lo que dije es cierto. Necesito café antes de que empiece el examen.

Los alumnos están entrando 

En el vestíbulo, buscando a Potter para poder pelearme con él.

-¡Potter¡Pare de hablar!

-Pero Señor, no él no estaba hablando.

-Usted sí que está hablando, señorita Granger. Y si no se anda con cuidado le quitaré otros cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor Y me aseguraré de que TODAS las hojas de vuestros exámenes estén rotas.

Eso le enseñará a apoyar a Potter. Apuesto a que se traen algo entre manos.

Genial. Me queda una hora de estar sentado aquí sin hacer nada. Creo que es hora de patrullar (NT: andar entre las mesas de los alumnos, se entiende).

**Chirrido, golpe, chirrido, golpe y chirrido.**

Todavía les molesta. Puedo ver a McGonagall sentada en una esquina levantando las cejas hacia mi, pero haré como que no la he visto.

**¡¡¡Arrrrggghhhh!!!**

En mi vida había pasado tanta vergüenza como ahora. Afortunadamente, soy demasiado pálido, así que soy inmune a los sonrojos.

Estaba tranquilamente chirriando y golpeando a mi paso mientras recorría el vestíbulo cuando me las he apañado para resbalar y caer con todo el culo cerca del pupitre de Neville Longbottom. McGonagall se deslizó hacia mi y me dijo:

-Severus. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando mi boli. Creo que se me ha caído.

-Nosotros no usamos bolígrafos. Usamos plumas.- vaca presuntuosa. Debería usar bolígrafo viendo que las plumas son unas cosas viejas pasadas de moda allá por los sesenta.

-Bolsa de flemas- no lo dije muy alto. Lo justo como para que solo ella me oyera y yo pudiera hacer como que había dicho algo completamente diferente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, Señorita McGonagall- Con todo el énfasis en Señorita. JA. Todavía no te has casado, vieja bolsa. Nunca encontrarás a alguien, humano o no. A menos que Dumbledore se case contigo, claro, algo que no creo que ocurra.

Así que ahora tengo que conformarme con golpear el zapato contra la pata metálica de la silla en la que estoy sentado, viendo que no se puede confiar en el suelo. Oh, genial. McGonagall vuelve a la carga.

-Severus. ¿Podrías quitarte esos zapatos por favor? Están distrayendo a los alumnos.

Así que ahora tengo que quitarme mis zapatos. Lo que es algo estúpido porque así no podré molestar a la gente. Oh, bueno. No voy a hacer nada que ponga de nuevo furiosa a McGonagall.

Tendré que pensar en otro modo de sacar de sus casillas a los alumnos.

Lo tengo 

Pulular alrededor de los alumnos, luego mirar por encima de sus hombros mientras les tapo la luz y decir "¡vaya!" y suspirar para hacerles pensar que han hecho algo mal. Que seguro que lo han hecho. Ya he decidido los resultados de sus exámenes. Nadie va a conseguir nada más alto que una C, a menos que McGonagall vuelva a meter las narices en esto.

**¡Por fin!**

Libertad. El examen se ha acabado por fin. Y puedo volverme a poner mis zapatos. Voy a ir a por café a la sala de profesores.

Oh, genial. Dumbledore y McGonagall están ahí, riéndose. Voy a entrar, de cualquier modo.

He entrado, les he mirado y luego he dicho:

-Hmmm.

Y luego he salido.

Maldición. Se me ha olvidado el café. Supongo que tendré que volver a entrar.


	16. Dumbledore se va

Como me encanta el disclaimer que pone la autora original, os lo pongo:

**Disclaimer:** Severus Snape dominará el mundo

_Capítulo dieciséis: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**Ja. **

Potter ha sido castigado esta noche, tiene que deambular por el Bosque Prohibido con ese zoquete de Hagrid para encontrar un unicornio muerto o algo por el estilo. Espero que Potter sea devorado.

**Huh. **

No ha habido tanta suerte.

**Dumbledore está corriendo por el pasillo directo hacia mí**.

Tengo que mantenerme donde estoy. No es que yo quiera, por supuesto.

-¡Ahhh, Severus! TENGO que ir a un SITIO. ¿Podrías por favor APARTARTE de mi CAMINO?- erm... No.

-Sólo especulaba cuantos puntos podría tener Slytherin este año, Señor Director. Y qué pocos tendrá Gryffindor.- Ja. Sonrisa satisfecha, risa satisfecha, cejas satisfechas. ¡Viva yo¡Viva yo!

-¿Por qué tantas prisas, señor Director?- y sí, estoy haciéndole un poco la pelota porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-acabo de recibir una CARTA, Severus. Soy requerido en LONDRES, INMEDIATAMENTE.- Sí¡Se va! Y nadie sabe por cuanto tiempo. ¡Oh, sí! Y lejos del colegio, y...

-Minerva se ENCARGARÁ del colegio mientras está FUERA.

¡¡¡MINERVA¿Quién es el estúpido que la elegiría a ella antes que a mí? Dumbledore. Oh, buen punto.

-Tengo que IRME, Severus.- Vamos, vete de aquí de una vez. Espero que tu escoba se estrelle a medio camino y que acabes en Liverpool. Eso te servirá de lección. Por lo menos Slytherin va a ganar la copa otra vez. ¡Viva yo¡Viva yo!

Tengo que irme a corregir exámenes., y después añadirlos a las notas de clase. Me encanta arruinar la vida de la gente. Pero primero, creo que sorprenderé a McGonagall felicitándola por ser la suplente del director.

**Eso no ha tenido precio**.

Ja. ¡Ha sido Genial! Simplemente he juntado a Fang con la Señora Norris; en este momento están volviendo patas arriba el castillo entero y si tenemos suerte, la Señora Norris será devorada y Fang se asfixiará.

Y los animales no pueden delatarte. McGonagall nunca sabrá que he sido yo. Bueno, sé que dije demasiado durante el año pasado, pero de eso no se me puede culpar. Yo sólo abrí la cabaña de Hagrid (lo siento, hogar) y Fang salió tras de mí. Corrí hacia el colegio hasta la oficina de Filch donde la Señora Norris disfrutaba de una delicioso sándwich de rata. Nadie me vio, Potter y sus compinches han desaparecido, lo que significa que están causando problemas, pero me estoy divirtiendo demasiado como para ir a castigarles en este momento. Lo haré más tarde.

Espera un momento, tengo que ir a pintar las armaduras de colores graciosos.

**No me había divertido tanto desde... **

De hecho, nunca me había divertido tanto. Las armaduras se resistieron un poco... hasta que les dije que eran órdenes de McGonagall, luego se dejaron pintar de verde brillante, amarillo y rosa. El único problema es que las armaduras pueden hablar. ¿Pero quién va a creer a una armadura? Dumbledore puede que lo hiciera. Malfoy va por el pasillo. Hmmm.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?- debe de ser agradable tener guardaespaldas. Debería contratarme unos.

-¡Señor¡Señor¡Potter, Granger y Weasley no estaban en clase!- acaba de estropearme la juerga ¿verdad? Ahora voy a tener que ir a buscarlos, algo que no me apetece hacer.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Por otro lado, entre ir a buscar a Potter y tener que enfrentarme a McGonagall prefiero buscar a Potter.

-Discúlpeme, Profesora McGonagall, tengo que ir a buscar a Potter porque ha estado saltándose clases.- Parece que Potter tiene una cosa buena: me saca de situaciones imposibles con McGonagall.

**No puedo seguir ni un minuto más rondando por el castillo en busca de Potter**.

Me pregunto si tendrá un amigo licántropo secreto como lo tenía Potter padre. No me imagino a Weasley de Sirius Black, pero Hermione se parece mucho a Lupin. Y Potter padre e hijo son idénticos hasta el último mechón de desordenado, enredado y despeinado cabello. Podría ser divertido encontrar a Potter haciendo algo tan indudablemente terrible que hasta Dumbledore tenga que expulsarle y pueda yo llevarme todo el mérito.

Oh, genial. McGonagall está con el turbo por el pasillo. Soy muy bueno poniendo el turbo, es cuando caminas el doble de rápido de lo normal y pones cara de que hay algo que realmente te molesta. Hace que la gente se aparte de tu camino. Creo que me meteré en esta clase de aquí. No quiero interponerme en el camino de McGonagall cuando algo/alguien le ha irritado tanto.

-¡Severus!- Mierda. Aquí no hay quien gane. Siempre se pierde. Soy un perdedor. Eso. Lo he dicho. ¿Entonces por qué no siento nada mejor? Quiero decir sentirme mejor! Algo acerca de relajar los demonios interiores. ¡Basura! Odio a los psicólogos. No voy a cambiar; voy a estar tan furioso como de costumbre¡Más si puedo¡Y si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a los psicólogos¡Y a McGonagall¡Por agravar mi condición!

-¿Sí, Minerva?- no parece muy contenta.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de unas armaduras pintadas de varios colores?

-Ha sido Peeves.- Bueno, no sirve para otra cosa; suele cargar con la responsabilidad de mis actividades. No le importa.

-Bueno, todas las armaduras dicen que has sido tú y resulta que les creo.- deberías.

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Potter- ¡adiós!

-Estoy segura de que el señor Potter puede cuidar de sí mismo, especialmente si se ha llevado a la señorita Granger con él.- No¡no puede cuidar de sí mismo y Granger probablemente le meta en más problemas de los que ya está!

-¿Por qué estás intentando sabotear mi corto tiempo como Directora?- y gracias a Dios que es por poco tiempo, que si no debería cambiar de trabajo.

En el despacho de Dumbledore 

Llevo aquí mucho tiempo. Me siento como un niño de colegio esperando a ver qué castigo va a ponerle el viejo chiflado. Bueno, ahora el viejo chiflado se ha metamorfoseado en McGonagall (algunas cosas nunca cambian) y estoy más asustado de lo que estaba cuando una vez me pillaron fuera de la cama. Es una historia muy larga: tiene que ver algo con Potter, me retó a un duelo nocturno a media noche pero me cogieron antes de que llegara a la sala de trofeos. Pero luego me chivé de Potter y le pillaron a él también. Yo todavía estaba castigado, pero él también. Habría ganado el duelo.

Hoy hace mucho calor 

Odio cuando hace calor. Los exámenes han acabado, así que ya puedo descalzarme hasta el año que viene. Los gemelos Weasley y el Lee Jordan ese están cerca del lago; ¡¡creo que están haciéndole cosquillas al calamar gigante en los tentáculos¿por qué no se los zampa? Intentó destriparme; por lo menos debería intentar arrancarles los dedos o algo. Hmm. He visto a Potter. Está correteando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Está tramando algo; voy a espiarle.

Está intentando encontrar el despacho de Dumbledore 

¿Por qué? JA, Dumbledore no está. Te sientes decepcionado ahora ¿verdad? Genial, McGonagall ha venido por el pasillo y se ha parado.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?- es genial ver a McGonagall gritar a otra persona que no sea yo. Está haciendo lo de dilatar los agujeros de la nariz.

-Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore- Granger. El la primera vez de hecho que le habla de manera un pelín descortés a un profesor. Si hubiera sido a mí, ya estaría de camino a casa. Bueno, no ha sido tan descortés, pero esa no es la cuestión, es el principio de la cosa.

-El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministerio de Magia y salió volando a Londres de inmediato- Parecen un poco desesperados. Sólo es Dumbledore¿a quién le importa?

-¿Se fue¿ahora?- ¡Sí, ahora¡Jajajaja¡¡¡se fue, se fue SE FUE¡¡Él, con su estúpido modo de hablar y de guiñar los ojos se HA IDO!! Y aunque indudablemente volverá, planeo destrozar el castillo antes de que ese infeliz suceso tenga lugar.

-El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...- ¿Un Gran mago de verdad¿A quién intentas engañar? Sólo es un viejo mago con una nariz muy larga y una barba muy larga, pero eso no le hace grande. En cualquier caso, yo soy un gran mago, o mejor, un brillante preparador de pociones.

-Pero esto es importante- ¿es que Granger ha sacado menos de A en un examen? Hum... no le importa a nadie.

-¿Lo que tú tengas que decir es más importante que el Ministro de la Magia?- Bien visto McGonagall, el Ministro de la magia es más importante que Potter, pero una vez más, una pulga es más importante que Potter, así que no es decir mucho.

-Mire, Profesora, es sobre la Piedra filosofal.- Ja. Ha ido y acaba de hacerlo! A McGonagall casi se le caen todos los libros que llevaba encima. Es una expulsión segura. Sabía que estaban tramando algo y acaban de admitirlo. Trapicheando por ahí, metiendo sus narices donde no les llaman. Exactamente igual que su padre.

-¿Cómo es que sabes...?- ¿y a quién le importa CÓMO lo sabe? Simplemente enciérrale y llama a algún elfo doméstico para que saque su basura de la habitación.

-Profesora, creo... sé... que Sn... Que alguien va a intentar robarla¡Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore!- ¿Qué quién intenta robarla¿Iba a decir Snape¡ese saco de mejillas sonrosadas¿Quién se cree que es¿Ladrones anónimos¿Bandits'R'Us? (NT: como la tienda "Toys'R'Us) Y si yo FUERA a robar la piedra, me encargaría de culparte a ti. No a mi. No soy estúpido, Potter, no soy como tú y tu padre.

-Te aseguro que la Piedra está a salvo. Ahora id a disfrutar del sol.- McGonagall se ha ido. Creo que están hablando de mí. Voy a aparecer de repente, se me da bien.

Están hablando sobre mí. Fíjate:

-Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia se llevará una buena sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore.- ¡Qué imaginación, Potter! Mandar cartas falsas a Dumbledore para hacerle salir unos cuantos días del castillo. ¿Y por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Tengo que hacer mi acto de aparición ahora.

-Buenas tardes.- soy un criminal muy amable. Me están mirando.

-No deberíais estar dentro en un día así.- sonrisa amable, no toser, arruinaría todo el efecto. Bueno, la sonrisa me ha salido un poco torcida por la casi tos, pero bueno. Parecen tan aterrorizados como si les hubiera dedicado una mueca bien hecha.

-Nosotros...- Ni siquiera PIENSES en salir de esta, Potter. Crees que intento robar material, y voy a hacértelo PAGAR!!!!! Muajajajaja.

-Debéis ser más cuidadosos. Si os ven andando por aquí pueden pensar que estáis tramando algo. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos¿No es cierto?- He esperado años para poder decir esto. Habría soltado una risita si no fuera porque Potter está frente a mí. Lo haré esta noche en mi clase. Ooooohhh. Potter se ha ruborizado. ¿No es mono? No. Es nauseabundo. Es horrible. Se me revuelven las tripas.

-Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.- giro, capa ondeando, mueca de desprecio en su sitio, directo a la sala de profesores, no, a otro lado. Siempre me las apaño para arruinar mis grandes salidas.

En la sala de profesores 

He entrado canturreando el can-can y Flitwick casi se cae de su silla de la sorpresa. Podría haberse hecho mucho daño si se hubiera caído. ¿Por qué no se ha caído? Podría haberlo conseguido si me hubiera reído. Poppy me ha preguntado que por qué estoy tan contento. Le he dicho que no estoy contento, sino un poco menos huraño de lo habitual. Ha sollozado. Me voy a ir a corregir exámenes. Oooh, Granger está fuera de la sala de profesores. Apuesto lo que sea a que me está vigilando. Iré a espantarla.

-¿Qué quiere, Granger?

-Estoy esperando al profesor Flitwick, señor.- Vale, espera a que pasen unos cuantos años para que descienda de su asiento y en un momento estará contigo. Se ha ido. Volví a buscar a Flitwick, pero ella desapareció. Flitwick va a tener que hacer la escalada inversa de su silla sin motivo. ¿Debería decirle que ella se ha ido? Nah.


	17. Primer año y he sobrevivido

_Capítulo diecisiete: Quejas del Arrogante Habitante de las Mazmorras_

**Ha vuelto**

Parece ser que la carta era un fraude y McGonagall todavía no ha sugerido que podría haber sido yo quien la escribiera, pero lo hará. Tarde o temprano. Entonces Dumbledore me buscará. Pero no lo conseguirá porque oirá que algo pasa con la Piedra Filosofal en el tercer piso. Sé que Potter trama algo y sé que es eso. Las armaduras han vuelto a sus colores originales; McGonagall no ha podido encontrar suficientes pruebas contra mí. Y no es que no lo haya intentado, obligando a los elfos domésticos a que registraran mis túnicas en busca de manchas de pintura en ellas, pero no soy tan estúpido. Quemé las que llevaba. Nunca sabrá que fui yo e intento seguir por ese camino. Casi han llegado las vacaciones de verano también. Nada de críos durante siete semanas enteras. Estoy en éxtasis de la emoción.

**Culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario**

McGonagall ha contado su horrible jornada a Dumbledore y me voy a hacer el petate, es probable que sea enviado a Azkaban. O tal vez me den una medalla por molestar a McGonagall. Hablando de Azkaban, me pregunto cuanto tiempo aguantaría allí. No es que me den miedo los Dementores, por mí pueden irse de paseo, es el hecho de no tener café durante tanto tiempo que me llevara a estar más loco de lo que ya estoy. ¿Por qué no me asustan los dementores? Porque no tengo pensamientos felices que puedan arrebatarme, cuando entro en una habitación simplemente siento un ligero descenso de la temperatura. Les molesta mucho. Ya sé que no tienen caras, bueno, no es que lo sepa, pero el modo en el que se arropan es parecido al mío con la capa cuando estoy conspirando. Una vez un alumno me sugirió que hiciera la carrera de dementor, me lo tomé como un cumplido, pero ahora que lo estoy escribiendo me temo que lo decía más como un insulto. Odio a los críos.

**Potter se ha vuelto Potty**

Más Potty de lo que ya era, por supuesto. Se acaba de levantar y ya está contando por ahí lo de el intento de Quirrell de robar la piedra y que tenía a Voldemort escondido en la nuca. Ya sabía yo que había algo extraño en él. El ajo no era para espantar a los vampiros, sino para dar de cenar a Voldemort. ¿crees que soy estúpido? No contestes a eso.

Ahora que ya lo tiene, Dumbledore intenta que me disculpe.

-Ahora, Severus, ya se que TÚ probablemente no QUERÍAS causar PROBLEMAS a Minerva, pero creo que has ido un POCO LEJOS. Minerva te perdonará SI te DISCULPAS.- Yo no lo creo.

-Siento mucho, Minerva, que osase divertirme un rato aprovechando que Albus no estaba y espero que no te ofendiera al hacer... ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Para cuando llegué ahí McGonagall estaba echando chispas, lo que son 5 puntos para mí y los ojos de Dumbledore han dejado de brillar, así que 10 puntos para mí. Voy a pasar a la historia, el primer hombre que consigue hacer que Dumbledore se calle y deje de guiñar los ojos.

-Ahhhh yo creo que SABES lo que has estado HACIENDO mientras estaba FUERA, Severus.- Sí, lo sé, pero no voy a admitir que lo sé ahora¿verdad?

-Me temo que no, señor Director.

-Tengo pruebas de que Severus fue el que pintó las armaduras, Albus!

McGonagall ha empezado a hablar con esa voz chillona que sólo ella sabe poner, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta y agarró una armadura pintada de un rosa subido. No pude menos que reírme.

-¿Este es el hombre que te ha cubierto de pintura?

-¡Clang!- una mirada de triunfo se plasmó en toda su cara. Parecía un elefante con muchísimo lodo por encima.

-¡Ya lo ve, Director¡Es la prueba!

-Lo único que ha dicho es "¡Clang!" eso no es una prueba, es una armadura cochambrosa echándome la culpa.

-¿Y POR QUÉ trataría de echarte a TI la culpa?

¿Tú qué crees?

-No le gusto. Nunca lo he hecho.

-¡Clang!- Ahora mismo hago intentos desesperados por que la armadura capte que los gestos que le hago son para que se calle.

-¿Por qué no OLVIDAMOS todo ESTO?

¿Y qué pasa si no?

-Ella empezó todo.

-No lo hice.

-Sí que lo hizo.

-No.

-Sí.

-Por favor, Minerva...

-No lo hice.

-Sí.

-Severus, por favor...

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¡Parad!

-Que sí.

-Este es un comportamiento muy INFANTIL y si no podéis resolver ESTO como adultos me iré de AQUÍ.

-Que no.

La armadura resonó y Dumbledore me dijo que me fuera a tomar una taza de té mientras él hablaba con McGonagall. Yo le dije que...

-Yo no bebo té.

-Entonces zumo de calabaza.

-Tampoco bebo Zumo de calabaza.

-¿Whisky de fuego?- McGonagall se ha entrometido. Cállate, McGonagall.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado a ti?

-Nadie, pero viendo cómo te movías en la cena...

-¡No es verdad!

-Lo es.

-Infinitas veces "no es verdad"- He ganado.

-¿Qué HAS bebido en la cena?

-Café.- ¿Acaba de resoplar McGonagall¿a mí?

**No absuelto**

Así que ahora estoy sentado en la sala de profesores yo solo porque todo el mundo se ha ido a dar clase o a jugar a la rayuela. Estoy de broma. ¿O no lo estoy? He tenido que hacer un Capuchino porque no hay café normal. Este no me gusta mucho, es un poco demasiado dulce. Mañana es el banquete de despedida. Todos los días tenemos un banquete, así que me pregunto qué tendrá de diferente el de mañana. Excepto, por supuesto, a Dumbledore haciendo ese estúpido discurso con un final que nadie entiende. Estoy seguro de que nadie quiere escucharle; preferirían engullir la comida. Bueno, yo lo haría. Prefiero hablar con un arbol que escuchar a Dumbledore divagando durante hora y media sobre nada en particular, una basura. Una vez se pasó hablando durante hora y media sobre los sorbetes de limón. Es una pena de viejo¿verdad?

**Me han vuelto a llamar al despacho de Dumbledore **

Parece ser que McGonagall retirará los cargos si pido perdón, así que lo hice:

-Perdón.

-Pide perdón como Dios manda.- ¿cómo se pide perdón como Dios manda?

-Perdón como Dios manda.- Jijijijiji. Me encanta molestar.

-¡Albus!

-Severus.

-Albus.

-Severus.

-Minerva.

-¡Severus!

-Albus.

-¡Severus!

-Minerva.

-PARAD YA.

-Como siga así, se le va a explotar una vena. A lo mejor ella debería pasar una temporada fuera, Director.

-NO NECESITO PASAR UNA TEMPORADA FUERA!

-Director, obviamente está muy estresada.

-Creo que a lo mejor Severus tiene razón, Minerva.- Ya sé que tengo razón, tú puedes pensar lo que quieras. Mueca de triunfo, pose de triunfo, caminata de triunfo, portazo de triunfo con la puerta del despacho. ¡Viva yo!

**En la cama, leyendo triunfalmente**.

Pasando las páginas triunfalmente, sirviendome café triunfalmente, colocando la almohada triunfalmente. Haciendo todo triunfalmente.

**¡El último día!**

Estoy en la reunión de profesores. Dumbledore nos ha dicho que Quirrell está muerto. Ya puede decirlo, a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta. Yo estoy demasiado interesado en mi café, McGonagall lanzándome miradas malignas, Flitwick escalando su silla y Poppy atusándose el cabello. Dumbledore parecía un poco triste lo que no nos preocupó mucho tampoco. Por lo menos el castillo ya no olerá a ajo nunca más.

En el Gran comedor, esperando a los últimos pocos que faltan para que posen sus culos en sus asientos.

Le he preguntado a Dumbledore que a qué esperamos y me ha dicho que a Potter. Pensé que estaba en el asilo de lunáticos... quiero decir, en la enfermería pero parece que quería bajar. Aquí está. Y todo se ha quedado en silencio. ¿debería toser para molestar?

-¡Otro año se va!- demasiado tarde. Dumbledore ha empezado su discurso.- y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar...- ¿en serio tienes que hacerlo? Dices lo mismo todos los años; se está volviendo realmente aburrido. De hecho, era aburrido desde la primera vez que lo dijiste, hace treinta años.-... Tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados colocan a las casas en los siguientes lugares: Gryffindor en cuarto puesto, Hufflepuff en tercero, Ravenclaw en segundo y en primero Slytherin.- Sí, vamos, Slytherin!

-Bien hecho Slytherin, pero los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.- No va a hacer lo que pienso que va a hacer¿verdad?

-Primero: para el señor Ronald Weasley por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, preimo a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.- ¿QUÉ¡No puedes ir dando puntos por jugar bien al ajedrez¡ODIO EL AJEDREZ!

-Segundo... a la señorita Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la case de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.- ¡Mi fuego¡Tendría que haber acabado quemándose! Debería haberla envenenado cuando tuve la oportunidad. ¿Y qué es la fría lógica cuando te quedas en casa en cualquier caso¡Cincuenta puntos! ODIO LA LÓGICA!

-Tercero... al señor Harry Potter por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa de Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH¡Temple y valor¿Un Potter? ODIO EL VALOR! No te atrevas a sonreírme, McGonagall; ¡Soy un hombre fuera de sus casillas.

-Hay muchos tipos de valentía. Hay que tener un gran coraje para enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.- ¡él¡Valor! De todas las cosas injustas que he visto esta es la que se me va a quedar grabada por siempre. McGonagall está ahí sonriendo, los Gryffindor saltando, los Slytherin mirando dentro de sus copas de zumo de calabaza. Y yo. Aquí sentado mientras el café se resbala por la mesa y me ensucia los zapatos. Una pasta de cornuelles ha cruzado el aire volando y se ha estampado en un lado de su cabeza. Por lo menos tengo buena puntería. Voy a teñir la barba de Dumbledore de azul para el próximo año. ODIO HOGWARTS.

**Se han ido. **

¡Qué alivio!

* * *

Y FIN 

Ya está. Se acabaron las Quejas I (por que luego tenéis las quejas II y III).

Espero que perdonéis mi tardanza viendo que ahora me estoy poniendo las pilas.


End file.
